Hybrid
by milenalupin
Summary: Ein Paar azurblauer Augen glitt über seine Umgebung. Eine empfindliche Nase schnüffelte in der Luft. Ein pelziges Ohr zuckte. Ein hungriger Eiji sprang. AU, abgeschlossen, autorisierte Übersetzung von Dyaokas fanfic 'hybrid'
1. Katzendieb

**Titel:** **Hybrid**

**Quelle:**lil'mi1 alias Dyaoka (ffnet-User 101171)  
**Originaltitel:** Hybrid  
**Rating:** K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer:** Gehört nicht mir!

**Warnungen: **Anderes Universum! Kein Tennisball in weiter Sicht. Und nichts für Leute, die keine Katzenohren mögen. Oh ja! Aufgrund des Themas obendrein ziemlich out of character…

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein Paar azurblauer Augen glitt über seine Umgebung. Eine empfindliche Nase schnüffelte in der Luft. Ein pelziges Ohr zuckte. Ein hungriger Eiji sprang. - AU, abgeschlossen

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Dyaoka übersetzt von: **milenalupin

* * *

**Teil Eins – Katzendieb**

* * *

Ein Paar azurblauer Augen glitt über seine Umgebung. Eine empfindliche Nase schnüffelte in der Luft. Ein pelziges Ohr zuckte. Ein hungriger Eiji sprang. 

Mit raschem Griff schnappte sich der Halb-Katze-Halb-Mensch-Hybrid den auf einem Fensterbrett zum Abkühlen abgestellten Kuchen, und rannte unter dem wütenden Gebrüll des Bäckers davon. Im Sprung über einen Marktstand mit Fischen und Meeresfrüchten auf der Piazza griff seine freie Hand sich einen der Fische. Noch lauteres Geschrei und Gebrüll ertönte und folgte dem Hybriden, wie er davon rannte und eine wilde Jagd durch die ganze Stadt anführte. Eiji lachte, und raste all den Ladenbesitzern davon. Nein, mit seiner Geschwindigkeit würden sie nie mithalten können. Er würde immer zu schnell für sie sein. Unter Ausnutzung des Schwungs, den er mit seinem Anlauf gewonnen hatte, sprang Eiji auf das Dach des kleinsten Gebäudes, und setzte dann seine Sprünge dann auf die höheren fort. Der Rotschopf ließ ein erneutes Lachen hören, und machte sich dann auf dem Dach, auf dem er gerade hockte, bequem.

Seine Jagdbeute in der krallenbewehrten Hand beschloss Eiji, zuerst den Kuchen zu essen, da er wusste, dass dieser kalt nicht mehr so gut schmecken wurde. Nachdem er den Kuchen rasch verschlungen hatte, wandte sich Eiji dann dem Fisch zu. Ohne weiteres Zögern biss er in das blutige Fleisch des toten Fischs. Es war köstlich. Auf die Gräten gab er gut Acht – er wusste, dass er daran ersticken konnte. Aber mit einer Geschicklichkeit, die wohl nur eine Katze besitzen konnte, schaffte er es, daran vorbei zu kauen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen hüpfte Eiji wieder von dem Dach herunter und landete auf allen Vieren. Es gab einiges Überraschungsgeschrei und Gebrüll, als da jemand so plötzlich vom Dach sprang, aber auch das konnte Eiji nicht aufhalten. Er setzte sich augenblicklich in Bewegung, wieder einmal rennend. Höchste Zeit, diese Stadt zu verlassen.

Er war schon einen ganzen Monat hier, in dieser namenlosen Stadt am Fuße der Berge. Die Stadtbevölkerung wurde wütend und nervös. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie nach Hilfe riefen, um ihn los zu werden. Schließlich konnten sie ihn mittlerweile alle erkennen. Ihn mit den roten Haaren, den Katzenohren und dem Schwanz, dessen schmutzige Kleider zwei Nummern zu groß für ihn waren, und der ein schwarzes Halsband um den Nacken trug. Er hatte gehört, wie ein paar der Menschen ihn als „einen Dieb, der sich wie eine streunende Katze anzieht" bezeichnet hatten, aber was das bedeutet, wusste Eiji nicht. Während er stadtauswärts zu den Vororten der Stadt lief, wandte sich Eiji dem Steilhang vor ihm zu. Der Halb-Katze-Halb-Mensch-Hybrid hatte sich entschieden, den Berg hoch zu klettern. Das sollte nicht zu schwierig sein.

----

Einen Tag später befand sich Eiji auf der Jagd – etwas, das er zutiefst verabscheute. Egal, wenn er nicht verhungern wollte, musste er da nun mal durch. Während er noch auf den Knochen der Mäuse herumkaute, die er gefangen hatte, eilte Eiji voran, seinen Schwanz die ganze Zeit aufgeregt hinter ihm her schwingend. Der Rotschopf kletterte auf einen Baum und beschloss, zunächst einmal dort ein Verdauungsschläfchen einzulegen. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und brannte geradezu auf den Hybriden herunter. Der Schatten, den die riesigen Blätter und Aste warfen, war kühl – ganz anders als die grellen Flecken direkter Sonne dazwischen, die in Flammen zu stehen schienen. Ohne weiter zu grübeln ließ Eiji sich unter dem Zwitschern der Vögel friedlich in den Schlaf gleiten.

In dieser Nacht erwachte Eiji beim Klang merkwürdiger Geräusche. Es war dunkel draußen, die Sonne war untergegangen und der Mond stand am Himmel – eine beinahe vollständig runde Form, versteckt hinter Wolkenfetzen, die einen dunklen Schatten über den Berg warfen. Ein pelziges Ohr zuckte in Richtung des Lärms, während Eiji blinzelte und seine azurblauen Augen weit öffnete, um zu erforschen, was um ihn herum so vorging. Er hörte Bewegungen. Eiji hob den Kopf. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Sein Schwanz war steif erstarrt, und Eiji spürte, dass seine Ohren sich flach an seinen Schädel pressten, während er leise fauchte. Seine empfindlichen Ohren hörten Stimmen. Menschliche Stimmen.

„Wir wandern hier jetzt schon seit Stunden herum! Lasst uns endlich das Lager aufschlagen."

„Ich könnte gar nicht mehr zustimmen. Was sagst du, Tezuka?"

Eijis Krallen gruben sich in den Ast, auf dem er ruhte. Er sah das Licht, dass die Menschen trugen, und das vorher das dichte Gestrüpp und die Bäume verborgen hatten. Es war eine Laterne, die den ganzen Platz erleuchtete. Die Menschen vor ihm erschraken, als sie ihn sahen. Wer würde sich schließlich nicht erschrecken? Azurblaue Augen, die im Dunkeln glühten, eine Kreatur, die sich im Geäst eines Baumes niedergelassen hatte und zu ihnen herunter fauchte – wer täte das wohl nicht?

„Bleibt zurück", sagte einer von ihnen und trat vor die kleine Gruppe Menschen. Eiji knurrte sie unter gebleckten Zähnen beinahe an. Scharfe, spitze Zähne waren zu sehen, ebenso die Krallen, die sich tief in das Holz gegraben hatten. Mit einem Satz sprang Eiji von seinem bisherigen Ruheplatz und krachte in die ihm am bedrohlichsten erscheinende Gestalt vor ihm. Der, der vor den anderen Menschen stand, ihr Beschützer.

„Tezuka!", brüllte jemand. Eiji rollte von dem Mensch herunter, in den er hinein gekracht war, und griff den anderen an, der ihm am nächsten stand. Auch wenn es Nacht war, konnte Eiji die Menschen so deutlich sehen wie im hellen Tageslicht. Er fuhr mit der Pfote nach vorn und schlug nach dem Mensch, aber alles war das brachte, war die zarte Menschenhaut aufzureißen. Das nächste, was der Hybrid wahrnahm, war, dass ihm jemand über den Kopf schlug – hart. Es war offensichtlich ein Versuch, ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen. Betäubt drehte sich Eiji um, um demjenigen entgegen zu treten - wer auch immer das gewagt hatte. Aber soweit kam er nicht mehr. Der Rotschopf brach zusammen, und Dunkelheit legte sich über ihn.

----

Eiji rührte sich und griff unbewusst zu seinem Hinterkopf, um die Stelle zu reiben, an der man ihn getroffen hatte. Es tat weh. Der Hybrid schnüffelte und nahm den Geruch des Lagerfeuers wahr. Woher er das wusste? Er hörte menschliche Stimmen um sich herum. Wenn sie immer noch da waren, musste es sich um ein Lagerfeuer handeln.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", klang eine Stimme laut und klar durch alles andere hindurch. Eiji öffnete langsam ein Auge. Sein Blick war immer noch ziemlich getrübt. Er sah zu dem Sprecher auf, einem Menschen mit freundlichem Gesicht und grünen Augen. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, rollte Eiji sich zu einem Ball zusammen, zog den Schwanz ein und schloss das Auge. In Nullkommanix war er wieder eingeschlafen.

----

Es war früh am Morgen, als Eiji wieder wach wurde. Azurblaue Augen öffneten sich vor einem grauen Hintergrund; überall herrschte Nebel. Aber mit einem Schnüffeln seiner Nase und einem Zucken seiner Ohren wusste Eiji, dass die Menschen immer noch da waren. Tatsächlich waren sie wach und standen gerade auf. Einer von ihnen hatte das Feuer gelöscht, das die ganze Nacht über am Brennen gehalten worden war. Zwei von ihnen unterhielten sich in leisem Tonfall und schauten während ihres Gesprächs gelegentlich zu Eiji hinüber. Der letzte, der Mensch mit dem freundlichen Gesicht und den grünen Augen, sah ebenfalls Eiji an.

Mit einem Fauchen wollte Eiji weg scheuen, aber er musste feststellen, dass sein Kopf schmerzhaft pochte.

„Vorsicht, Vorsicht…", sagte der Mensch neben ihm. Eiji legte seine Ohren eng am Schädel an. Er fühlte sich sehr eingeschüchtert. „Ist schon in Ordnung, niemand wird dir weh tun." Mit ruhigem und besänftigendem Tonfall begann der Mensch, nach Eiji zu fassen. Seine Hand hatte eben das Ohr des Rotschopfs berührt, als Eijis nach ihm krallte und ihn blutig kratzte. Der Mensch zischte vor Schmerz auf, was seine Gefährten angerannt kommen ließ. Eiji rannte schnell in die Sicherheit der Bäume und kletterte hoch bis zum höchsten Ast, um sich darauf nieder zu lassen. Erst am späten Vormittag rührte der Hybrid sich wieder, und schreckte damit zahlreiche Krähen auf, die sich ebenfalls diesen Baum als Ruheplatz ausgesucht hatten.

Eiji kletterte vorsichtig hinunter, betrat sanft den Erdboden und stieß den Atem aus, den er bis dahin angehalten hatte. Er war froh, dass er nicht aus dieser Höhe abgestürzt war. Der Rotschopf wanderte in gemäßigtem Schritt voran. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher. Da die Sonne immer noch nicht ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hatte, war Eiji entschlossen, sich ganz auf sein Ziel, den Berg zu erklettern zu konzentrieren. Je eher er von diesem Berg wieder herunter kam, desto eher war er fort von diesen gefährlichen Menschen, die ihn bedrohten. Mit einem fröhlichen Hüpfen beschleunigte der Rotschopf seinen Schritt in Richtung seines Ziels.

Einige Stunden später befand sich ein sehr glücklicher Eiji in der Nähe eines kleinen Baches. Der Hybrid hatte ein wenig von dem Wasser getrunken, und tat nun fröhlich so, als seien in dem Wasser Fische, die man fangen konnte. Nein, Eiji mochte nicht nass werden, aber er mochte die Wasserbewohner. Gelegentlich strich ein Wasserläufer vorbei, und ließ den glücklichen Rotschopf in stiller Neugier erstarren, während er die Spinne auf dem Wasser „spazieren gehen" sah. Natürlich waren die Wasserläufer seinetwegen gleichermaßen neugierig, schließlich hatten sie noch nie einen Hybrid gesehen.

Erst später am Nachmittag beschloss Eiji, seinen Weg fortzusetzen – dieses Mal auf den ausladenden Ästen der Bäume vorankletternd, die einfach überall hin zu reichen schienen. Auf diese Wege wanderte Eiji von Baum zu Baum und sah all die Baumbewohner, die dort lebten. Einmal begegnete der Hybrid einem kleinen Fuchs, der auf dem Boden saß und sich furchtbar erschreckte, als er Eiji sah. Danach flüchtete er schleunigst.

Als die Nacht schon heran gebrochen war, wanderte Eiji wieder auf dem Erdboden weiter. Er hatte keine Probleme, im Dunkeln zu sehen, aber was, wenn er wieder in die Menschen hinein rannte? Menschen hatten einen furchtbar schlechten Orientierungssinn, wie Eiji wusste. Eijis Ohren richteten sich sofort hoch, als er ein Geräusch wahrnahm. Es klang wie Lachen. Menschliches Lachen. Eiji flitzte schnell einen Baum hoch und rannte blindlings und geräuschlos vorwärts, bis zu dem Fleck, an dem die Menschen ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Sie hatten noch kein Feuer gemacht; daher war kein Rauch zu riechen. Bei sich hatten sie ihre Laternen, die eine Menge Licht abgaben. Als sie dann doch das Lagerfeuer anzündeten, hatte Eiji sich bereits auf katzenartige Weise auf dem Ast niedergelassen, und ließ seinen Schwanz vor und zurück schwingend herunter hängen. Keiner der Menschen bemerkte seine Anwesenheit, noch wussten sie, dass ein paar azurblauer Augen sie durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht beobachteten.

Eiji schaute zu den schlafenden Menschen hinab und fragte sich, ob er wohl das Feuer löschen könnte. Wenn es noch länger unbeaufsichtigt blieb, würde es mit Sicherheit Aufmerksamkeit erregen – zum Beispiel die der Bergwildschweine, die durch die Nacht streiften, oder vielleicht der Affen, die immer davon flitzten, sobald Eiji vorbei kam. Oder es könnte auch etwas anderes sein, wie Bären oder so. Dann wieder könnte auch ein Waldbrand ausbrechen. Während er sich noch wunderte, was ihn auf solche Ideen brachte, hüpfte Eiji von dem Ast, auf dem er saß, hinunter und landete weich auf der Erde. Er schlich sich vorsichtig zu der Stelle, an der die Menschen ihr Wasser hatten, und kippte es über die Feuerstelle, wobei er darauf achtete, dass es völlig aus war, bevor er den Behälter wieder an seinen Platz stellte. Das Feuerlöschen hatte eine Menge Knistern und Zischen verursacht, aber Eiji bezweifelte, dass einer der Menschen davon wach geworden war. Ganz zufrieden mit seiner Leistung wollte Eiji eben wieder zurück auf seinen Ast klettern und sich selbst ein wenig ausruhen, als seine Augen eine Bewegung wahrnahmen. Drüben bei den Büschen schnüffelte etwas, und Eiji erkannte augenblicklich die bullige Form, die sich dort befand. Dann trat der Vollmond hinter den Wolken hervor.

Dort drüben stand auf allen Vieren ein Bär. Eiji spürte, wie ihn die Furcht ergriff. Ein Bär ist kraftvoll, und auch wenn dieser gerade nur herum trödelte, bestand kein Zweifel, dass er schnell sein konnte – und dass es wenig gab, was Eiji dem entgegen zu setzen hatte. Der Rotschopf stand buchstäblich wie am Boden angewachsen da, die Menschen um ihn herum, immer noch friedlich schlafend und vollkommen ahnungslos, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden. Vielleicht würde der Bär ja einfach weggehen, und keinerlei Schaden anrichten. Eiji betete, dass die zweite Option zutreffen möge, dass er nur neugierig sei, was hier los sei, und dass er bald wieder weggehen würde. Unglücklicherweise geschah das nicht.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Bär in der Tat sehr hungrig war. In diesem Wald gab es keinen Fisch, und Beeren allein füllten seinen Magen nicht. Das Fleisch lief vor ihm davon, und der Bär, alt und müde, konnte keine Beute fangen, die so schnell waren. Aber das hier… dieses… Mensch-Tier vor ihm schien nicht so schnell zu sein. Als er sich näherte, hatte das Mensch-Tier seine Ohren am Kopf angelegt und fauchte. Der alte Bär grollte zurück, wenn auch mit einem weit lauteren Geräusch. Dann stieg er auf seine Hinterpfoten und richtete sich zu voller Höhe auf. Ja, das machte Eiji heftig Angst.

Eiji bleckte seine Zähne und setzte vorsichtig von dem Bär zurück, bereit zur schnellen Flucht, als er versehentlich auf einen der Menschen trat. Er schaute hin und begegnete einem Blick aus müden grünen Augen.

„Was tust du denn hier?", fragte ihn der Mensch mit einer sanften Stimme – völlig ahnungslos, in welcher Gefahr er sich befand. Aber Eiji hörte nicht auf den Menschen. Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Bär zurück, entblößte seine Zähne und fauchte, um den Bär zu warnen, sich von ihm fern zu halten. Der Bär ignorierte diese Warnung und kam stattdessen näher; mit offenem Kiefer und zur Seite heraushängender Zunge senkte er sich wieder auf die Vorderpfoten herab. Eiji, der plötzlich den Drang verspürte, etwas zu tun – irgend etwas, um nur den Bär zu verscheuchen – setzte zu einem Laufsprung an und landete auf dem breiten Rücken des Bären. Der Bär hatte keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging, aber ein plötzliches Gewicht auf seinem Rücken schien die Sache klar zu machen. Der Bär erhob sich wieder.

Mit einem leisen Kreischen grub Eiji seine Krallen in den Rücken des Bären und versuchte, sich mit den Krallen einen guten Griff durch das dichte Fell des Bären zu verschaffen. Als der Bär einen Schritt vor trat, fiel er trotzdem beinahe herunter, schaffte es aber, sich nach vorne zu lehnen und grob eines der Ohren des Bären zu packen. Das rief ein wütendes Aufröhren hervor, als der Bär versuchte, dem Rotschopf, der auf seinem Rücken hing, einen Hieb zu versetzen. Zweifellos hatte dieses Röhren die Menschen geweckt.

Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Fauchen richtete Eiji sich auf und kratzte in Richtung der Augen des Bären, blendete ihn. Der Bär wiederum ließ sich fallen, und aufgrund der plötzlichen Bewegung fiel Eiji nun doch herunter. Er landete direkt vor dem Kiefer des Bären. Nur noch blendender Schmerz war zu spüren, als der Bär seine Kiefer an die Schulter des Hybriden setzte, aber der ließ beinahe auf der Stelle nach. Einer der Menschen hatte dem Bären mit ihren metallenen Klingen die Kehle durchtrennt.

„Bist du in Ordnung!", erklang die besorgte Stimme eines der Menschen. Eiji sah betäubt zu dem Sprecher hoch. Es war der normalerweise lächelnde Junge mit den leuchtend blauen Augen. „Taka! Hast du irgendwas für seine Wunden?"

„Lass mal sehen!", kam als Antwort. Eiji kämpfte darum aufzustehen, aber sein Körper wollte nicht kooperieren. Er fühlte sich schwach und müde und schwindelig. Er stank nach Blut und dem ekligen Geruch des Bären.

„Halt still, du kommst wieder in Ordnung", sagte eine andere Stimme. Eiji wusste, dass es der Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht war. Trotz seiner zunehmend verschwommenen Sicht erkannte Eiji die Sorge in diesen grünen Augen.

„Nya…", war das Einzige, was Eijis Lippen entsprang, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

**

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt… **


	2. Waldläufer

**Titel:** **Hybrid**

**Quelle: **lil'mi1 alias Dyaoka (ffnet-User 101171)  
**Originaltitel:** Hybrid  
**Rating:** K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer:** Gehört nicht mir!

**Warnungen: **Anderes Universum! Kein Tennisball in weiter Sicht. Und nichts für Leute, die keine Katzenohren mögen. Oh ja! Aufgrund des Themas obendrein ziemlich out of character…

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein Paar azurblauer Augen glitt über seine Umgebung. Eine empfindliche Nase schnüffelte in der Luft. Ein pelziges Ohr zuckte. Ein hungriger Eiji sprang. - AU, abgeschlossen

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Dyaoka übersetzt von: **milenalupin

* * *

**Teil Zwei - Waldläufer**

* * *

„Schau! Er wacht auf!"

„Er hat immer noch Fieber, und die Wunde war verflixt ernst. Beweg ihn nicht zu sehr, Oishi."

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte der Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht, der neben dem verletzten Rotschopf kniete. Der Hybrid antwortete nicht, aber über seinen Augen zog ein Schleier der Schmerzen und eines plötzlichen Gefühls der Unsicherheit. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber das konnte er nicht; wie er feststellte, kooperierten seine Glieder immer noch nicht mit ihm. Der Halb-Katze-Halb-Mensch-Hybrid wollte vor diesen Menschen fortscheuen, die da über ihm türmten. Eiji wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen machten, aber er durfte nicht so viel Vertrauen haben, und versuchte daher, sich vor ihnen weg zu winden. „Du solltest dich nicht bewegen. Du machst die Wunden nur noch schlimmer."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er versteht", sagte derjenige, der immer zu lächeln schien. Nur jetzt gerade lächelte er nicht, sondern schaute Eiji mit einem ernsten Ausdruck an.

„Ich weiß, Fuji", erwiderte der grünäugige Jugendliche. „Ich weiß, aber vielleicht… versteht er es doch, wenn nicht durch Worte, dann durch Taten."

„Vielleicht. Versuch ihn still zu halten, sonst könnten seine Wunden wieder aufgehen." Der andere Mensch ging zurück, um sich ans Lagerfeuer zu setzen. Eiji sah zu dem sanftgesichtigen Mensch hinüber, der ihn anlächelte. Er streckte die Hand aus, zögernd – seine Hand trug immer noch die Narbe, wo sie Eiji vor einigen Tagen aufgerissen hatte. Er wollte keine Wiederholung dessen, was in dieser Nacht passiert war. Sanft und zögerlich strich er Eiji über die Ohren, die beinahe ganz an seinem Schädel anlagen. Aber dann entspannten sich diese Ohren und richteten sich wieder zu ihrer ursprünglichen Stellung auf.

„Ich muss dir dafür danken, was du vor zwei Nächten getan hast", sagte der Mensch sanft, während er immer noch den Hybriden streichelte, als sei er eine Katze. „Ich war… sehr überrascht. Ich dachte, du hättest uns neulich Nacht verlassen. Aber das hast du wohl nicht." Der Mensch lächelte Eiji an. Eiji sah zu dem Menschen hoch, als dieser aufhörte, ihn zu streicheln. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als ich dich so schlimm bluten gesehen habe."

Eiji sagte nichts; er verstand wenig von dem, was ihm der Mensch zu sagen versuchte. Das Gefühl des… neuen Hemdes, das er bekommen hatte, war seltsam und juckend, gar nicht bequem. Dazu noch diese merkwürdigen Bindungen, die seine Schulter überdeckten. Also war alles, was Eiji wollte, wieder dieses wundervolle Gefühl, gestreichelt und hinter den Ohren gekrault zu werden. Der Mensch setzte sich neben Eiji auf den Boden, und fuhr dann fort, ihn zu streicheln. Eiji schnurrte unbewusst vor Zufriedenheit, rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Tag war Eiji wieder in der Lagen, sich zu bewegen – wenn auch nicht ohne Hilfe. In dieser Zeit lernte er die Menschen besser kennen. Der mit dem sanften Gesicht gab ihm immer die Aufmerksamkeit, die er wollte, und wusste, wo er hinter den Ohren gekratzt werden wollte, was den Hybriden wiederum immer zum Schnurren brachte. Der mit dem Smiley-Gesicht redete viel mit ihm, und spielte gelegentlich kleine Spielchen mit ihm, die nicht viel Bewegung erforderten, und er streichelte den Halb-Katze-Halb-Mensch-Hybriden gerne auf dem Kopf. Der, der so schnell die Persönlichkeit wechselte, war für Eiji am amüsantesten. Manchmal kamen er und der mit dem Smiley-Gesicht herüber und sprachen gemeinsam mit ihm. Hach, er war wahrscheinlich der Einzige von ihnen allen, der Eiji das Essen anbot, was er gern mochte! Der Letzte war ein stoischer Mensch, der eine Brille auf der Nase trug. Er sprach wenig mit Eiji, tätschelte ihm gelegentlich auf den Kopf, und gab ihm manchmal Wasser und was zu essen, wenn keiner hinschaute. Der stoische Mensch war auf seine eigene Weise freundlich, aber er sprach wenig. Eiji mochte seine Gesellschaft, aber er wurde immer weggescheucht.

Langsam begann Eiji, sich zu erholen, und war in der Lage, sich schnell herum zu bewegen, brauchte aber immer noch jedes Mal Hilfe. Die Menschen war wirklich hilfreich und freundlich gewesen, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem anfänglichen Verdacht. Sie waren nett zu ihm und gaben ihm zu essen und zu trinken. Sie ließen ihn ausruhen, und wenn sie weitergingen, trugen sie ihn. Eine Woche, nachdem Eiji begonnen hatte, sie besser kennen zu lernen, fing er an, ganz allein herumzugehen, aber immer nur für kurze Zeit. Eines Nachts, als sie um das Lagerfeuer herumsaßen, fingen die Menschen zu reden an. Eiji hörte zu, ein Ohr halb aufgerichtet, das andere halb entspannt herabhängend, und fing gerade an, davon zu driften, während der grünäugige Mensch ihn hinter dem Ohr kratzte.

„Tezuka, wie lange wandern wir jetzt schon hier herum? Uns gehen die Vorräte aus, der Bär hat auch nicht lange vorgehalten, und die zusätzliche… Person hilft auch nicht gerade."

„Glaubst du, ich weiß das nicht, Fuji? Wir müssen hier einfach bald herauskommen."

„Aber wie?"

„Ähm… wie wär's, wenn wir ihn fragen?", sprach der mit der gespaltenen Persönlichkeit plötzlich. Eiji sah, wie sie ihn alle anschauten. Der Hybrid reagierte lediglich mit einem Gähnen und Recken, bevor er einen Baum hoch kraxelte, um der Aufmerksamkeit auszuweichen, die er auf einmal bekam.

„Nya…", erklang aus seinem Mund, bevor der Rotschopf seinen Kopf auf die Arme legte und einschlief. Nur sein Schwanz zuckte dann und wann mal seltsam.

„Vielleicht… Wer weiß, ob er den Weg tatsächlich weiß?"

„Möge uns welche Gottheit da auch immer über uns wacht uns bloß bald einen Weg hier raus finden lassen."

----

Eiji gähnte. Die Menschen waren schon aufgestanden, räumten ihre Sachen zusammen und stopften sie zurück in ihre Taschen. Eiji ließ sich vorsichtig vom Baum herunter fallen, um sich zu seinen menschlichen Freunden zu gesellen. Sie begrüßten ihn mit einem Lächeln, aber irgendwie wusste Eiji, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mit einem weiteren Gähnen reckte Eiji sich auf sehr katzenartige Weise. Heute, so hatte Eiji beschlossen, war der Tag, an dem er diese Menschen verließ, um auf die andere Seite des Berges zu kommen. Er war schon lange genug aufgehalten worden.

Während die Menschen voranmarschierten, trödelte Eiji hinterher und überlegte, ob er sie einfach verlassen sollte. Schließlich konnte er mit ihnen weiter nichts anfangen. Unter gelegentlichen Blicken auf den Rücken der kleinen Menschengruppe grübelte Eiji weiter, ob er nun gehen sollte oder nicht. Als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, gähnte Eiji wieder genüsslich. Er hatte sich entschieden. Vielleicht konnte er die Menschen einfach mitnehmen…? Schließlich wollte ein Teil von ihm sie – jetzt – nicht mehr verlassen.

„Wir haben uns völlig verlaufen", sagte jemand ganz frustriert. Eiji konnte es in der Stimme hören, aber er verstand die Bedeutung der Worte nicht. Eine Bewegung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, der leicht abzulenkende Hybrid sah Feldmäuse herum rennen und beim Anblick der Menschen die Flucht ergreifen. Mit einem Schmatzen rannte Eiji voraus, nur ein verschwommener Schatten für die Menschen, und stürzte sich auf sie. Eine der winzigen Feldmäuse war gefangen, Eiji hielt sie am Schwanz hoch, und beobachtete seine Jagdbeute… seine Jagdbeute… wie sie sich wand. Es war eine goldbraune, ziemlich große, verglichen mit ihren Artgenossen, aber trotzdem, immer noch winzig.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte dein kleines Kätzchen was für Mäuse übrig…" Bei der Stimme schaute Eiji hoch und sah, wie der normalerweise stoische Mensch mit einem Ausdruck der Ablehnung auf ihn herunter schaute. Eiji lächelte und ließ die Maus versehentlich dabei fallen. Mit einem leisen Quieken huschte die Maus rasch davon. Eiji sah ihr mit leerem Gesichtsdruck beim Flüchten zu. Na schön. Er konnte später immer noch welche fangen, wenn die Menschen nicht zuschauten. Irgendwann musste er schließlich mal essen! Ihr Menschenfutter war gut, aber er zog seinen Fisch immer noch vor… und manchmal waren Mäuse auch gut.

Eijis Ohren richteten sich auf, als er eine Lerche hörte. Es war selten, dass man eine singen hören konnte, ganz besonders zu dieser Jahreszeit. Lerchen waren keine besonders schönen Vögel, aber sie waren immer Eijis Freunde gewesen, und sie würden auch immer seine Freunde sein. Er ignorierte die Menschen und ging vorsichtig hinüber an die Stelle, von wo der Gesang erklang. Tatsächlich, da, auf einem einsamen Ast eines halbtoten Baumes, saß eine. Er ließ sich neben dem Baum nieder und richtete seine neugierigen azurblauen Augen zu der Lerche hoch. Der Vogel schaute zu ihm herunter, ebenfalls mit fragenden Augen. Er stieß ein leises Trillern aus, eine Frage in Eijis Ohren. Es schien zu fragen: ‚Wer bist du? Warum bist du so seltsam, Kindling?' Eiji lächelte den Vogel an, legte den Kopf schief und antwortete mit einem leisen ‚miau'.

„Es hat was für Mäuse und Vögel übrig", sagte eine amüsierte Stimme. Sie hatte ein sanftes Timbre, eines, das Eiji als dem smiley-gesichtigen Menschen zugehörig erkannte. Die Lerche schaute zu den Menschen hinüber und plusterte ihr Gefieder. Dann, in einem Sekundenschlag, spreizte sie ihre Flügel und flog davon. Eiji sah ihr mit resigniertem Ausdruck nach, dass sie so früh fortfliegen musste. Der Hybrid richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Menschen, die ihn beobachteten. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einer Geste (etwas, das er den Menschen abgeschaut hatte, mit denen er zusammen war), winkte der Rotschopf den Menschen, ihm zu folgen.

Auch wenn er nicht sprechen konnte, hatte Eiji gelernt, dass einfache Gesten den Menschen viel sagten. Nur auf etwas zu deuten zeigte, was du wolltest oder wohin du wolltest. Und Eiji wollte aus dem Wald heraus, den Berg überwinden und die nächste Stadt erreichen, wo es gutes Essen gab und einen Platz zum Schlafen und… so sehr er es auch hasste, ein Bad. Seine übersensible Nase fing an, seinen eigenen Geruch wahrzunehmen, und das war gelinge gesagt irritierend.

Während er leise und schnell durch das Dickicht des Waldes manövrierte, zog Eiji mehr und mehr das Tempo an, um all die Tage wettzumachen, die er dank seiner Bewegungslosigkeit verloren hatte. Er hörte, wie die Menschen versuchten, mit seinem raschen Schritt im dichten Unterholz mitzuhalten, aber zu einem langsameren Tempo war Eiji nicht bereit. Oh nein, das war er nicht. Die Menschen würden sich anstrengen müssen, um mit ihm mitzuhalten, ansonsten… nahm er sie vielleicht nicht mit in die nächste Stadt. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass irgend jemand ihn aufhielt. Dann zuckten seine Ohren. Anstelle eines Baches hörte er dieses Mal einen Fluss. Der Bach, den er früher gefunden hatte, musste wohl von diesem Fluss abzweigen. Weil er plötzlich merkte, wie durstig er war, drosselte er sein Tempo ein wenig, so dass die Menschen wieder herankamen, aber seine Schritte waren immer noch schnell. Schließlich kamen sie an eine Lichtung, und Eiji stürzte sich mit einem aufgeregten Schrei überraschend ins Wasser. Das erschrak die Menschen ganz schön, aber schon kam der Hybrid wieder aus dem Wasser, triefend nass und einen Fisch fest in die Arme geklammert.

„Nya!", rief der Hybrid aus, den immer noch zuckenden und mit der Schwanzflosse schlagenden Fisch im Arm haltend. Der hörte schließlich auf zu zucken, und wurde so zu ihrer Mahlzeit.

„Nicht nur Wasser, sondern auch gleich noch Fisch?", meinte einer der Menschen. Alle brachen in Lachen aus (okay, alle außer dem stoischen Typ) und setzten ihr Gepäck ab. „Lasst uns unsere Flaschen auffüllen. Meine ist leer."

„Gute Idee. Schätze, wir bleiben über Nacht hier, wo er soviel Spaß hat…"

„Willst du ihm Gesellschaft leisten, Fuji?"

„Vielleicht."

„Fuji, ich dachte, du könntest nicht schwimmen!"

„Jetzt rümpf nicht die Nase, nur weil du es kannst, Oishi."

„Ja, ja…"

----

In dieser Nacht, neben einem Lagerfeuer, hatte Eiji den Bauch voller Fisch, war völlig mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, und ließ sich von dem sanftgesichtigen Menschen kraulen, wie der das jeden Abend tat, wenn Eiji ihn ließ. Während des Nachmittags hatte sich der smiley-gesichtige Mensch zu ihm gesellt und versucht, beim Fischefangen zu helfen, aber er war größtenteils im flacheren Gewässer geblieben und hatte sich nicht ins Tiefe gewagt. Eiji hatte es geschafft, insgesamt vier Fische zu fangen… zwei davon von ganz ordentlicher Größe. Eiji war außerordentlich zufrieden mit all der Aufmerksamkeit, die man ihm widmete, als er die Fische anbrachte. Der smiley-gesichtige Mensch und der, der so schnell die Persönlichkeit wechselte, gingen hinterher mit ihm ins Wasser und spielten mit ihm. Einen der Fische ließen sie ihn sogar ganz für sich behalten.

Die leisen, gedämpften Worte, die die Menschen um ihn herum wechselten, das sanfte Streicheln hinter dem Ohr und das dumpfe Knistern des Feuers waren beinahe genug, um Eiji in den Schlaf zu lullen. Beinahe. Der Hybrid lag zusammengerollt auf der Seite, eng an den sanftgesichtigen Menschen gekuschelt. Sein Schwanz schwang langsam vor und zurück, ein Zeichen von Ruhelosigkeit und Zufriedenheit. Er rollte sich ein, und streckte sich wieder, um von Seite zu Seite zu schwingen.

„Nya…", schmatzte Eiji die Lippen. Der Fisch war köstlich gewesen… natürlich schienen die Menschen nicht besonders davon angetan, dass er einfach die Zähne in den Fisch schlug… roh. Aber es schmeckte gut, und mehr interessierte Eiji nicht. Mit einem Schwung rollte sich Eiji weg aus der Wärme des Menschen, an den er sich angekuschelt hatte, und wanderte hinüber zum Flussufer, um sich dort hinzusetzen. Er starrte nichts besonderes an, sondern dachte nur nach.

Mit seinem angeborenen Orientierungssinn wusste Eiji, dass es wahrscheinlich noch mal zwei bis drei Wochen dauern würde, bis sie es wieder von dem Berg herunter schafften. Der Berg war nicht so hoch oder ausladend, aber mit den Menschen würde es länger dauern, als er wenn er alleine wäre. Eiji starrte auf das Spiegelbild des abnehmenden Mondes im Fluss. Es war wie ein Lächeln da oben am Himmel – das Lächeln eines Witzboldes. Unter geistesabwesendem Spielen an dem Halsband, das sich an seinen Nacken schmiegte, erinnerte Eiji sich plötzlich an die Person, die es ihm geschenkt hatte.

Es war eine freundliche Dame gewesen, die Person, die ihm einen Namen gegeben hatte. Sie und ihr Gefährte hatten ihn verwöhnt, als er noch jünger war, hatten ihm soviel die Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung geschenkt, wie er nur wollte. Das Halsband war eines ihrer Geschenke – und auch wenn Eiji nicht wusste, was darauf eingraviert stand, war er sich sicher, dass sein Name dort stand. Aber dann hatte ein schreckliches Feuer sie ihm beide genommen, ihn aus dem Dorf fortgetrieben, und ihn in ein Leben als Dieb gestoßen.

„Was denkst du gerade?"

Eiji schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und schaute auf, um den smiley-gesichtigen Menschen neben sich Platz nehmen zu sehen. Eiji neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und gab ein ‚Mriau?' von sich.

„Ich wundere mich nur… was tut so ein Hybrid wie du hier draußen in einem Wald wie diesem?", meinte der smiley-gesichtige Mensch. „Weißt du, du hast uns in dieser Nacht ganz schön überrascht… als wir dich zum ersten Mal gesehen haben. Zuerst dachten wir, wir wären auf ein wildes Tier getroffen, dann schien es eine Person zu sein. Als wir dich dann richtig erkennen konnten, warst du ein Hybrid. Normalerweise hält man Hybriden wie dich in Gefangenschaft, wusstest du das? Man hält sie für die Monarchie und so." Der smiley-gesichtige Mensch kratzte Eiji sanft hinter dem Ohr und wurde dafür mit einem leisen Schnurren belohnt. „Die meisten Hybriden, die ich kenne, verstehen die menschliche Sprache", gluckste der smiley-gesichtige Mensch.

Der rotschöpfige Hybrid sagte nichts – vielmehr, konnte nichts darauf sagen, und er verstand auch die Worte nicht. Alles, was er tat, war, zurück zum Lager zu trotten, und der Mensch folgte ihm.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. Gipfelstürmer

**Titel:** **Hybrid**

**Quelle: **lil'mi1 alias Dyaoka (ffnet-User 101171)  
**Originaltitel:** Hybrid  
**Rating:** K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer:** Gehört nicht mir!

**Warnungen: **Anderes Universum! Kein Tennisball in weiter Sicht. Und nichts für Leute, die keine Katzenohren mögen. Oh ja! Aufgrund des Themas obendrein ziemlich out of character…

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein Paar azurblauer Augen glitt über seine Umgebung. Eine empfindliche Nase schnüffelte in der Luft. Ein pelziges Ohr zuckte. Ein hungriger Eiji sprang. - AU, abgeschlossen

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Dyaoka übersetzt von: **milenalupin

* * *

**Teil Drei - Gipfelstürmer**

* * *

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit sie auf den Flusslauf gestoßen waren – die letzte Wasserquelle, die sie seither gesehen hatten. Jeden neuen Tag führte Eiji sie weiter durch Dickichte und Bäume, was die Menschen am Ende einer Tagesreise erschöpft und müde zurück ließ. Jeden Tag trieb Eiji sie an, wenn sie langsamer werden wollten. Seine Hartnäckigkeit war eine von Eijis guten Seiten – oder extrem nervenden Seiten. Egal wie man es sehen wollte, brachte es sie in gutem Tempo näher an den Berggipfel. Der Pfad, den sie nahmen, wurde mit jedem Tag und jeder Meile, die sie voran kamen, steiler und steiler, und jeder von ihnen spürte, wie die Schwerkraft stärker an ihren Beinen zerrte, wenn sie die Füße hoben, um Schritt für Schritt voran zu steigen. Schließlich erreichten sie den Fuß eines felsigen Gipfels, der sich Meilen und Meilen weit vor ihnen erstreckte - weiter als das Auge sehen konnte. Dort hoch zu klettern war ihre einzige Option.

„Da sollen wir… hoch…", stöhnte der Mensch mit der gespaltenen Persönlichkeit. Er wirkte müde und erschöpft, wie der Rest von ihnen auch – abgesehen von einem Hybriden, der schon dabei war, nach oben zu klettern, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde auf die Menschen zu warten, während er an der felsigen Wand versteckte Griffmulden suchte und fand.

„Wir sollten uns besser nicht zu weit zurückfallen lassen", kommentierte der smiley-gesichtige Mensch. „Das wird ein schwieriger Aufstieg."

„Offensichtlich", murmelte irgendwer zwischen den Zähnen durch.

„Ich hoffe bloß, er weiß, wo er uns hinführt."

„Tezuka! Sei nicht so gemein!"

Eiji schaute wieder zu den diskutierenden Menschen hinab. Sie waren müde – offensichtlich, und schienen nicht so sehr bereit, diesen Felsen zu erklimmen. Mit einem frustrierten Fauchen griff sich der Hybrid einen Kiesel und warf ihn hinunter. Das schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu erregen. Erst als ein ganzer Regen winziger Kiesel auf sie nieder geprasselt kam, schauten die Menschen zu ihm hoch. Mit einem Augenrollen setzte Eiji seine Klettertour fort. Wenn die ihm nicht folgen wollten, dann eben nicht. Sobald er erst einmal oben war, würde er einfach Steine von besserer Größe auf sie runterwerfen.

„Wir kommen, wir kommen ja", tönte eine Stimme von unten her hoch. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Eiji sich schon sicher, die halbe Strecke den Felsen hoch hinter sich gebracht zu haben. In einem Anfall von Ehrgeiz, viiiiiiieeeeeeel eher oben anzukommen als die Menschen, begann Eiji, auf jeden Absatz voran zu springen, den er finden konnte. Natürlich merkte Eiji schon beim nächsten Blick nach oben, dass dort noch ein ziemliches Stück vor ihm lag. Der Rotschopf schaute wieder zu den Menschen hinunter, die auf halbem Weg hinter ihm waren. Mit einem heftigen Atemsog schaute Eiji wieder nach oben. Er hätte nicht hinunter schauen sollen…

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte Eiji seinen Weg fort.

Es war später Nachmittag, als Eiji endlich oben angekommen war. Die Kletterei hatte ihn praktisch den ganzen Tag gekostet. Mittlerweile war Eiji völlig ausgelaugt. Seine Arme waren wund, und seine Beine taten weh, weil er damit mehr als einmal an dem Felsgestein entlang gescheuert war. Wenn er hochsah, konnte er den Himmel schon rosa anlaufen sehen, und weiter im Osten wurde daraus schon eine dunkle Blauschattierung. Eiji legte sich auf seine Seite und rollte sich ein, den Rücken in Richtung des Abhangs, den er hochgeklettert gekommen war. „Unya…" Langsam schloss er die Augen, nur um sie ein wenig ausruhen zu lassen, so hatte er beschlossen. Schließlich würden auch die Menschen bald oben sein…

Erst als er Schreien hörte, wachte Eiji wieder auf. Mit einem müden Augenblinzeln drehte sich der Hybrid um und starrte durch die Dunkelheit in Richtung der Plateaukante. So wie es aussah, war der erste der Menschen oben angelangt. Es war der stoische Mensch, und es schien, als benötigte er ein wenig Hilfe hochzukommen. „Nya", seufzte Eiji und streckte seinen Arm aus, um den Mensch an der Schulter zu packen, ohne dabei zu bemerken, dass seine Krallen sich tief in die Haus des Menschen bohrten. Der zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. Der Hybrid schaffte es, ihn über die Klippe in Sicherheit zu ziehen. Als der Hybrid hinunter sah, erkannte er den Menschen mit der Persönlichkeitsspaltung nicht weit zurück, und hinter ihm den Menschen mit dem sanften Gesicht. Am weitesten zurück jedoch war der Mensch mit dem ewigen Lächeln im Gesicht – der jetzt allerdings nicht mehr lächelte. Er hatte auf einer vorspringenden Klippe angehalten, die gerade eben breit genug war, dass man darauf sitzen konnte.

Eiji stieß einen traurigen Schrei zu ihm hinunter aus, um ihn auf seine eigene Weise zum Weiterklettern zu drängen. Aber der Mensch tat nichts, sondern winkte nur einmal als Erwiderung. Als der Rest der Menschen hochgeklettert war, saß Eiji immer noch an der Klippe und schaute zu dem Menschen hinunter, der dort unten verharrte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen", ertönte eine Stimme. Eiji drehte sich und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht des sanften Menschen. „Er wird hochklettern, sobald er seine Energie zurück gewonnen hat. Er hat nicht die Kraft wie wir, um das ganze Stück in einem Rutsch hochzuklettern."

Da er nur die Hälfte von dem verstand, was der Mensch gesagt hatte, blieb Eiji weiter an der Klippe sitzen. Selbst nachdem die anderen beschlossen hatten, sich schlafen zu lagen, saß Eiji noch dort, regungslos, bis auf das gelegentliche Zucken und Schwingen seines Schwanzes. Schließlich, irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht, fielen auch Eiji wieder die Augen zu.

Kritz Kratz.

Eijis Ohr zuckte. Selbst ein solch schwaches Geräusch war in der Lage, den Halb-Katze-Halb-Mensch-Hybriden zu wecken, was von seinem unglaublichen Gehör zeugte. Eiji hob den Kopf, der bisher auf seinen Armen geruht hatte, und schaute sich nach dem Ursprung des Geräusches um.

Kritz Kratz.

Blinzelnd scannten Eiiis in der Dunkelheit leuchtenden Augen die Umgebung vor ihm. Es war niemand da, aber das Geräusch war weiter hörbar.

Kritz Kratz.

Kam das Geräusch von…? Eiji schaute nach unten, und konnte mit Hilfe des Scheins des abnehmenden Mondes eine einsame Figur erkennen, die stetig aufwärts kletterte. Er kommt! Eiji huschte augenblicklich aus dem Weg, um dem hochkletternden Mensch Platz zu machen. Dann gab er dem anderen Hilfestellung, und zog ihn über den Rand der Klippe hoch. Der Mensch brach schwer keuchend in einem Häuflein zusammen. „Danke", sagte er, als er seinen Atem soweit zurückgewonnen hatte. Er nahm den Rucksack ab, der auf seinem Rücken hing, und setzte ihn ein Stück abseits der Klippe auf den Boden. „Komm her. Ich glaube, du möchtest da auch nicht runterfallen, nicht wahr?", meinte er leise zu dem Hybriden, um seine schlafenden Freunde ja nicht zu wecken. Glücklich hüpfte Eiji zu dem wieder lächelnden Menschen hinüber.

„Nya!", klang es fröhlich aus Eijis Mund, als ihm der Mensch erlaubte, unter die Decken zu kriechen. Auch wenn er die Decke nicht wirklich benötigte, war es immer noch nett. Er spürte eine Hand heranreichen und den empfindsamen Fleck hinter seinen Ohren streicheln, und Eiji schnurrte. Das rief ein leisen Glucksen bei dem Mensch hervor, während Eiji sich näher an ihn herankuscheln wollte.

„Schau mich mal an", sagte der Mensch, der plötzlich aufhörte, den Hybriden zu streicheln und seinen Kopf hob, um ihn anzusehen.

„Unya…?" Eiji blinzelte, als er in die Tiefe dieser himmelblauen Augen starrte, die im Schimmer der Mondsichel, die schon tief am Himmel hing, noch tiefer wirken. Bald würde der Morgen hereinbrechen.

„Auch wenn du mich wahrscheinlich nicht verstehst, versuch ich's mal", sagte der Mensch, machte aber eine kleine Pause. „Ich denke, dass es Zeit ist, sich mal richtig vorzustellen. Ich bin Fuji." Der Mensch zeigte mit dem Finger auf seine Brust und wiederholte: „Fuji."

Eiji schaute ihn an, als er es noch einmal wiederholte und wieder auf sich zeigte. Dann klickte etwas in seinem Hirn, und er begriff, dass der Mensch ihm seinen Namen sagte. Der Name des lächelnden Menschen lautete Fuji.

----

Der nächste Tag brach heran und verging wieder. Die Menschen hatten beschlossen, es nach der Kraftanstrengung des Vortags ruhig anzugehen, ihre wunden Arme auszuruhen und ein paar Wunden an ihren Knien zu versorgen – etwas, wozu sie in der letzten Nacht nicht mehr fähig waren. Eiji ging trotzdem auf Wanderschaft, um die Gegend ‚auszukundschaften'. In Wirklichkeit suchte er vielmehr nach einem guten Platz für ein Schläfchen. Die Gipfelkuppe war kahl – mit wenigen Bewohnern und kaum lebenden Pflanzen. Hier oben sangen keine Vögel, und der Wind war bitterkalt. Eiji zitterte ein bisschen bei dem trostlosen Anblick. Tote Bäume und Pflanzen standen überall verstreut herum, und das Unkraut wucherte wild. Was Eiji jedoch am meisten beunruhigte, war der grässliche Gestank, der von der Ostseite des Gipfels herüberwehte. Mit einem leisen Seufzer ging Eiji zurück zu der Stelle, wo er die Menschen zurückgelassen hatte.

„Da bist du ja!", ertönte eine Stimme, als Eiji ins Blickfeld der Menschen kam. Es war der Mensch mit der gespaltenen Persönlichkeit, der nach ihm rief. Mit einem fragenden Blick zu dem Menschen ging er langsam zu ihm hinüber, setzte sich vor ihm, und rieb sich wie eine Katze an seinem Bein. „Du warst eine ganz schön lange Zeit unterwegs, weißt du das?" Eiji sah zu dem Menschen hinüber, der mit ihm redete, aber was er sagte, war Eiji eigentlich egal. Mit einem Gähnen legte der Hybrid seinen Kopf auf die Arme, rollte sich zusammen und legte sich schlafen.

„Er ist auf jeden Fall selbst beim Schlafen noch aufmerksam."

„Tja… Ich frage mich immer noch, was er ganz alleine hier so weit draußen in der Wildnis macht. Er könnte einer dieser Ausreißer sein…"

„Also willst du ihn ausliefern?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Es geht uns nicht wirklich etwas an, was er hier draußen zu suchen hat."

„Ich weiß, aber…"

„Ich glaube, er hat keine Kennzeichnung. Was meinst du, Tezuka?"

„Keine Kennzeichnung, kein Ausreißer. Er ist frei geboren."

„Wirklich? Das ist heutzutage selten."

„Ja schon… normalerweise werden sie augenblicklich markiert, wenn sie geboren werden. Ich frag mich, wie er es geschafft hat, frei zu bleiben?"

„Wer weiß? Es ist ein Rätsel – genauso, wieso er nicht spricht, und keine Worte versteht."

„Was ist mit dem Halsband? Das Halsband ist aus hochwertigem Material gemacht, und die Worte sich in Saphir eingraviert."

„Vielleicht… ist es gestohlen?"

„Unwahrscheinlich. Jemand muss es ihm umgelegt haben, als er noch sehr jung war. Er muss damit aufgewachsen sein, weil es nur ein schicker Schmuckreif ist."

„Haha. Typisch Tezuka, auf so was hinzuweisen."

„Hn."

----

„Okay, wir haben nichts vergessen, oder?", meinte Fuji gerade, als Eiji gähnte. Die Sonne war gerade vor einer Stunde aufgegangen, und der Halb-Katze-Halb-Mensch-Hybrid war nicht sonderlich wild darauf, aufzustehen. Seit Eiji Fujis Namen erfahren hatte, hing er aus irgendwelchen, ihnen unbekannten Gründen, öfter um den immer lächelnden Jugendlichen herum. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er der einzige war, der sich bisher die Mühe gemacht hatte, dem Hybriden seinen Namen zu verraten – etwas, zu dem die anderen immer noch nicht gekommen waren.

„Nee! Los geht's, Fuji!", erwiderte der Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht. Bei dem Klang von Fujis Namen schaute Eiji zu Fuji hinüber. Der Mensch lächelte nur und tätschelte Eijis Kopf, bevor er hinter seinen menschlichen Freunden herwanderte. Eiji saß immer noch auf dem Boden, als die Menschen aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwanden. Auch gut… er würde sie später einholen. Es war auch nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie seine Hilfe hier oben brauchten… sie mussten schließlich bloß geradeaus gehen, und dann würden sie die großen Überresten eines Baumes erreichen, und von da an erklärte sich der Weg praktisch von selbst. Oder, na ja… nur um sicher zu gehen…

Eiji erhob sich und reckte sich wie eine Katze, bevor er mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit in die Richtung wetzte, in die sich die Menschen davongemacht hatten. Er holte sie rasch ein und überholte sie, rannte mit voller Geschwindigkeit in Richtung des toten Baums. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie von seinem Tempoausbruch total überrascht waren, als er an ihnen vorbeischoss. Nur zu bald kam er am Fuße der riesigen Überreste des toten Baumes an. Auch wenn an den Stammresten keine Blätter mehr waren, warf er doch immer noch einen ziemlichen Schatten über einen großen Teil des Platzes – vor allem in der Richtung, in die sie unterwegs waren, als ob er verlorene Wanderer in die richtige Richtung weisen wollte.

Als die Menschen den Hybriden kurze Zeit später wieder eingeholt hatten, wanderten sie gemeinsam über den beinahe nicht erkennbaren Pfad, der sich durch das tote Gras zog. Eiji hatte den Pfad gestern getreten, während seines ‚Auskundschaftens'.

„Wow… das ist hier vielleicht ein trostloses Fleckchen. Ich frag mich, was hier wohl passiert ist…", sagte der Mensch mit der Persönlichkeitsspaltung mit leisem Pfeifen. „Es sieht aus, als hätte es hier eine Trockenzeit oder so was gegeben…"

„So sieht es wirklich aus, nicht wahr?", stimmte der Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht zu und sah sich um. Seine klaren, olivgrünen Augen reflektierten eine dröge und farblose Umgebung. „Sieht fast aus wie… eine Wüste."

Eiji blinkte und blieb da, wo er stand, stocksteif stehen. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht, das sagten ihm seine Sinne. Seine achtsamen Blicke strichen über ihre Umgebung, stellten wieder fest, dass hier nichts lebte, außer ihnen und vielleicht noch ein paar Insekten, die es gewagt hatten, in so hoch liegendes Territorium zu kommen. Seine Ohren nahmen keine Geräusche außer denen wahr, die sie selbst machten. Das war noch etwas, was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Wo es keine Geräusche gibt, lauert Gefahr.

„Was ist los?", fragte Fuji, der gerade neben ihn trat. Eiji starrte nur einen weiteren Moment auf das kahle Land, bevor er zögernd einen Schritt vorwärts tat, aber auf der Stelle wieder zurück trat. Es war nicht wie gestern… hier war etwas… etwas sehr Gefährliches.

„Oi, was hat er denn?", grummelte der stoische Mensch, der ebenfalls zu ihnen heran trat. Er schaute sich um, konnte aber nicht erkennen, was nicht stimmen würde. „Lasst uns gehen", meinte er und schubste Eiji voran. Aber als der Hybride gezwungen war, einen Schritt vor zu setzen, sprang er mit einem verängstigten Quietschen zurück und versteckte sich hinter dem Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht.

„Irgendetwas muss hier sein, das ihn so nervös macht."

„Ich denke, wir sollten seinen Instinkten trauen. Schließlich hat er uns bis hier hin gebracht. Wir sollten ihm hierbei schon trauen können, und erst mal nicht weitergehen." Den ‚erst mal' hatte keiner überhört – nicht einmal Eiji.

Also beschlossen die Menschen, sich erst mal im Schatten unter dem toten Baum niederzulassen, während Eiji entschied, ob das Weitergehen sicher war oder nicht. Der Hybrid saß nur da, an der gleichen Stelle, an der sie angehalten hatten, und starrte in die kahle Landschaft vor ihnen. Erst zwei Stunden später rührte Eiji sich tatsächlich wieder.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	4. Nicht der Letzte seiner Art

**Titel:** **Hybrid**

**Quelle: **lil'mi1 alias Dyaoka (ffnet-User 101171)  
**Originaltitel:** Hybrid  
**Rating:** K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer:** Gehört nicht mir!

**Warnungen: **Anderes Universum! Kein Tennisball in weiter Sicht. Und nichts für Leute, die keine Katzenohren mögen. Oh ja! Aufgrund des Themas obendrein ziemlich out of character…

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein Paar azurblauer Augen glitt über seine Umgebung. Eine empfindliche Nase schnüffelte in der Luft. Ein pelziges Ohr zuckte. Ein hungriger Eiji sprang. - AU, abgeschlossen

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Dyaoka übersetzt von: **milenalupin

* * *

**Teil Vier – Nicht der Letzte seiner Art**

* * *

Eiji bewegte sich schrittweise langsam vorwärts. Irgendwo hinter ihm hörte er, wie die Menschen auf ihn zuzukommen begannen. Vielleicht… wenn sie sich schnell durch dieses markierte Territorium bewegten, konnten sie es schaffen. Rasch setzte Eiji zu einen Sprint in Richtung dessen Endes an, in der Hoffnung, dass die Kreatur nicht auftauchen möge. Vielleicht würde es sie auch einfach ungehindert durchlassen, aber da hatte Eiji seine Zweifel.

„O-Oi! Warte!" Seinem Beispiel folgend fingen jetzt auch die Menschen zu laufen an. Gut. Je schneller sie aus _seinem_ Territorium heraus waren, desto besser standen ihre Chancen, in Sicherheit zu kommen. Eiji war sich sicher, dass er fast das Ende des Territoriums erreicht hatten, als ihn plötzlich etwas von hinten ansprang und zu Fall brachte. Dabei wurde er ein paar Meter von seiner vorherigen Stelle weitergeschleudert. Der grässliche Gestank, den er schon gestern gerochen hatte, bedrängte ihn stärker als je zuvor.

„W-was zur Hölle ist das!"

Eiji sah zu der Kreatur hoch, der das Territorium gehörte. Es war nicht menschlich, aber auch kein Tier. Es war ein anderer Hybrid. Es war riesig, türmte haushoch über Eiji. Irgendwo musste ein Stück Bär drin stecken, wenn man bedachte, dass es (wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit) auf den Hinterbeinen stehen konnte. Aber… was war der Rest davon? Mit einem Keuchen versuchte Eiji aufzustehen, musste aber feststellen, dass seine Beine ihn nicht tragen wollten. Am Ende krabbelte Eiji auf allen Vieren weiter. Der Bär-Hybrid gab ein röhrendes Brüllen von sich – eines, dass gleichzeitig heiser und bedrohlich klang.

„Eine Chimäre?", keuchte einer der Menschen.

„Nein, keine Chimäre. Ein Hybrid."

Der größere Hybrid kam auf Eiji zu getrampelt, dessen Ohren mittlerweile ganz flach am Schädel anlagen, der weiter aber nichts tat. Der Hybrid trat, ohne sich von dessen Drohgeste beeindrucken zu lassen, zu Eiji heran. Der Bär-Hybrid machte nicht den Eindruck, als dass er Eiji fressen wollte… dachte Eiji niedergeschlagen. Er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht noch gefressen werden!

Aber es war dann doch eine ziemliche Überraschung für Eiji, als der Bär-Hybrid seine Schnauze in Eijis Haare grub und an dem Halb-Katze-Halb-Mensch-Hybriden roch. Dann bewegte er seine Schnauze tiefer, an Eijis Wange, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog. Mit einem beinahe lautlosen Schnauben wanderte der Hybrid davon, nachdem er sich wohl versichert hatte, dass Eiji seinem Territorium doch nicht gefährlich werden wollte. Eiji stieß den Atemzug aus, den er angehalten hatte, und signalisierte den Menschen, auf der Stelle aus seinem Territorium zu verschwinden.

Eiji selbst, der immer noch die Gruppe anführte, raste blitzartig auf die andere Seite des Platzes. Er wollte nicht länger hier sein. Es stank, es gab keinen Platz für ein Schläfchen, und am allerschlimmsten – dieser dummer Bär-Hybrid! Nein, hier wollte er nicht bleiben. Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug verschwinden. So schnell er konnte sprintete Eiji davon und schaffte es schließlich, aus dem markierten Territorium heraus zu kommen. Es ging einen ganz schön steilen Hügel hinunter, aber er würde es wahrscheinlich lebendig bis nach unten schaffen. Ohne weiteres Nachdenken, sprang und raste der Rotschopf den Abhang hinunter, auch wenn er am Ende mehr den Hügel auf den Fußsohlen hinab glitt. Das tat seinen Füßen zwar ganz schön weh, machte aber auch unheimlich Spaß! Plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, schleuderte es ihn in eine tiefe Quelle hinein. In einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit kalt erwischt, konnte der Halb-Katze-Halb-Mensch-Hybrid nicht viel mehr tun, als ein paar Mal hilflos im Wasser herum zu platschen und zu versuchen, irgendwo Halt zu gewinnen. Aber Halt gab es nirgends – und irgendwas schien sich an seinem einen Fuß und dem Schwanz festzukrallen.

„Nyaaah!"

Es kam keine Antwort. Die Menschen waren immer noch da oben. Eiji konnte nichts dafür – er geriet in Panik. Er gab sein Bestes, um an der Oberfläche treiben zu bleiben, aber plötzlich zog es ihn unter Wasser. Das war schlecht, war Eiji ohne jeden Zweifel klar, während er die Sonne durch die Wasseroberfläche betrachtete. Sie war so hell und so hübsch… und so weit weg. Plötzlich war der Blick auf die Sonne blockiert. Er sah, dass es einer der Menschen war, die gekommen waren, um ihn zu retten… aber hatten Menschen Schwänze! Nein, hatten sie nicht. Irgendwo wurde Eiji bewusst, dass die Person seine Glieder befreite von dem Zeugs, worin sie sich verfangen hatten, und begann nach oben zu schwimmen. Aber ihm war die Luft ausgegangen, und noch bevor er auch nur versuchen konnte, das Gesicht seines Retters zu sehen, wurde dem Hybriden schwarz vor Augen.

----

„Oh, schau! Er ist wach!"

Eiji öffnete ein Auge, und entdeckte die Menschen, die um ein Feuer saßen und ihn alle anschauten. Mit einem leisen Gähnen kuschelte Eiji sich in die Decken, die man ihm gegeben hatte. Sie waren warm… Er sah sich unter den Menschen um und versuchte herauszufinden, wer von ihnen ihn wohl gerettet hatte. Nun, keiner sah nass aus… und da oben hingen nur seine eigenen Kleider zum Trocknen. Neben ihm erklang ein leisen Glucksen, und Eiji sah zu dem smiley-gesichtigen Menschen – korrigiere: Fuji – hoch.

„Nya?"

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Fuji. Eiji lächelte ihn nur an und fing an, an seinen nicht ganz schulterlangen Haaren herum zu zupfen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen. Dabei kicherte Eiji mehr oder weniger. Dann ließ das Kichern nach, und die azurblauen Augen, die so zu leuchten schienen, zeigten keinen Ausdruck ihrer Verspieltheit mehr, und auch keine Fröhlichkeit. Nur endlose Tiefen von Traurigkeit, als sie in Fujis eigene tiefblaue Augen starrten.

„Nya…" Eijis Hand kam hoch und legte sich zu jedermanns Überraschung auf Fujis Wange. Aber die Hand zog sich genauso schnell wieder zurück, und Eiji rollte zur Seite, drehte sich weg von den anderen, und rollte sich ein, den Schwanz eng um sich gewickelt. Er schlief einfach so ein. Auch wenn sich die Menschen nicht sicher sein konnten, wussten sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Er scheint müde zu sein."

„Ah… ist er", antwortete Fuji. „Er hat sich so angestrengt, uns zu helfen, das Kätzchen. Wird Zeit, dass wir ihm auch mal helfen. Apropos, Tezuka, was war das für ein Ding, was du da unten gesehen hast?"

„Ich weiß nicht", kam die knappe Antwort. „Nur dass etwas da ist, und ich glaube nicht, dass wir ganz so lange bleiben sollten…"

Später in dieser Nacht wachte Eiji wieder auf – dieses Mal, weil er hungrig war. Er krabbelte geräuschlos aus seiner Decke, schnappte sich seine getrockneten Kleider von dem Ast, an dem sie hingen, und zog sich rasch an. Keiner der Menschen bemerkte ihn; sie waren alle zu sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft. Da der Halb-Katze-Halb-Mensch-Hybrid nicht unbedingt wollte, was die Menschen aßen (was war das noch? Brot? Irgendwie so was…), wandte sich Eiji vorsichtig dem anderen Ende der Quelle zu, das in Dunkelheit lag. Aber seine überlegende Fähigkeit der Nachtsicht erlaubte ihm zu sehen… und was er sah war, dass sie nicht allein waren.

So leise wie er konnte, konzentrierte sich Eiji auf die Gestalt, die oben auf einem Felsen neben dem flachen Teil des Gewässers saß. Ohne jede Warnung stürzte er sich darauf, und warf sich mit einem lauten Platschen gleich mit dem anderen ins Wasser hinein. Die Menschen waren dadurch augenblicklich wachsam und merkten, dass Eiji von seinem provisorischen Lager verschwunden war.

„Was macht er jetzt denn wieder!"

Plötzlich ertönten ein weiteres lautes Platschen und ein lautes Keuchen.

„Runter von mir!", erklang eine unerwartete Stimme. „Du blöde Katze!"

„Nya!"

Ehe Eiji wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde er auf das Ufer geworfen, als worauf auch immer er geritten hatte, einfach aufhörte mit seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit davon zu rasen. „Und bleib weg von mir!", sagte die Stimme wieder, in hörbarer Panik und außer Atem. Mit einem Platschen war die Figur, die Eiji gesehen hatte, fort.

In dieser Nacht stand Eiji einfach neben dem flachen Gewässer der Quelle, und wartete darauf, ob er wen immer er vorhin gesehen hatte, wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Ein paar Mal war er sich eines Paares glühender goldener Augen bewusst, die aus den tieferen Teilen des Gewässer zu ihm hochblickten, aber schon einen Sekundenbruchteil später waren diese Augen verschwunden und es blieb nichts als Wasser zu sehen. Das ging ihm so langsam auf die Nerven, aber der Hybrid tat nichts weiter, als weiter zu warten und zu beobachten. Langsam, einer nach dem anderen, gingen die Menschen zu Bett, aber zum Schlafen… da war sich Eiji nicht so sicher. Er wusste nur, dass sie sich unter ihren Decken zusammen rollten.

Als schließlich die Sterne zu verblassen begannen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schon die dunkle Nacht vertreiben wollten, das Feuer endlich auszugehen begann und sich die Augen der Menschen schlossen, erklang ein leises Geräusch im flachen Teil der Quelle. Eiji sah hoch und entdeckte das Gesicht eines Menschen vor sich. Aber es war kein Mensch – die Haut war schließlich so blass, dass sie in einer beinahe kränklich-grünen Farbe erschien. Die Haare des Jungen waren auch von einer grünlichen Farbe, wenn das Licht im richtigen Winkel darauf fiel, konnte man sehen, dass die Haare nicht wirklich schwarz waren. Goldene Augen starrten zögernd in Eijis.

Um den Hybriden im Wasser nicht zu verschrecken, blieb Eiji so still wie möglich sitzen. Er war ziemlich … fasziniert, sozusagen, von dem Hybriden. Er war ein Fisch! Und doch… auch wieder nicht. Langsam, während er so wenig Geräusch wie nur möglich machte, schwamm der Hybrid auf Eiji zu. Winzige Wellen rippelten sich über das Wasser und ließen es leise gegen die Erde des Ufers schwappen. Schließlich befanden sie sich Nase an Nase gegenüber.

„Du bist'n komischer Kerl", meinte der goldäugige Hybrid, der genauso fasziniert von Eiji erschien, wie der andere es von ihm war. Mit menschenähnlichen Ohren, aber nicht ganz, so spitz und … gewebeartig, mangels eines besseren Ausdrucks, sah der goldäugige Hybrid schon etwas fremdartig aus. Auf andere Weise wirkte er ätherisch. Beide, mit Fischhäutchen zwischen den Fingern verwachsenen Hände auf den Boden gepresst zog der Hybrid sich hoch… und zeigte dabei, dass er keine Beine hatte. Eiji legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, und studierte den Fisch-Mensch-Hybriden intensiv. Er sah aus wie einer dieser… wie hießen die noch? Meerjungfrauen? Meermenschen? Ja, richtig. Wie einer von denen sah er aus. „Was tust du hier? Ich sehe heutzutage nur noch selten irgendwelche Hybriden hier herumwandern…"

Eiji gähnte nur – er verstand nicht wirklich, was der andere sagte. Dann plötzlich … klickte etwas einfach in seinem Gehirn. Er schaute überrascht zu dem goldäugigen Hybriden hinüber. Es war… irgendwie so eine klicketi-klick-Sache, dass er plötzlich irgendwie doch verstand, auch wenn Eiji wusste, dass er das eigentlich nicht tun können sollte. Sein neuer goldäugiger Gefährte grinste deswegen nur auf irgendwie arrogante Weise. „Du kannst sprechen", stellte der goldäugige Hybrid betont fest. „Trotzdem tust du's nicht. Wieso?" Eiji warf dem anderen Hybriden einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er sich überlegte, ob er nicht den anderen zurück ins Wasser schubsen sollte. „Hmpf. Wie du willst."

Der Fisch-Mensch-Hybrid ließ seine Schwanzflosse achtlos über das Wasser flitschen, was kleine Wellen auf der Oberfläche bildete. Das fesselte Eijis Aufmerksamkeit total – etwas, das dem anderen Hybriden völlig bewusst war. Für Eiji war es einfach nichts Alltägliches, einen Fisch (wenn man ihn so nennen konnte) mit silbrig-goldenen Schuppen zu sehen. Es funkelte faszinierend, als er mit der Schwanzflosse Welle über Welle schlug. Dann lenkte Eiji seine Aufmerksamkeit von den wunderschönen Finnen auf den Hybriden vor ihm. Was tat der hier eigentlich? Von ganz alleine hatte er hier nicht herkommen können, so ganz ohne Füße. Und mussten Fische denn nicht die ganze Zeit über im Wasser sein?

„Nya", machte Eiji, drückte seinen Kopf dem anderen unter das Kinn und kuschelte sich an dessen Hals. Der goldäugige Hybrid roch nach… Regenbogen? Aber wie roch ein Regenbogen überhaupt? Seine Haut war glitschig und glatt, wie die eines Fisches. Aber sie war auch… rau, konnte man sagen, wenn man gegen den Strich rieb. Es schien, als verursachten die Schuppen in Halsnähe, die so silbern glitzerten, diese Rauheit.

„W-was tust du da?", fragte der Fischhybrid und spannte augenblicklich die Muskeln an. Aber Eiji zog sich schon wieder von dem anderen zurück, rollte sich neben ihm zu einer Kugel zusammen und fuhr fort, ihn zu beobachten, wie er Welle über Welle schlug, und wie das Licht auf seinen farbig schillernden Schuppen spielte. „Du bist… _wirklich_ komisch", stellte der Fischhybrid nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens fest. „Du sprichst nicht. Du verhältst dich nicht… wie ein Mensch. Aber du denkst auch nicht wie eine Katze." Und wieder gab es ein Klicken in Eijis Bewusstsein, und diesmal wusste der Katzenhybrid, dass es der andere war, der das verursachte.

Eiji hieb nur spielerisch mit der Pfote nach dem Fisch, aber der goldäugige Hybrid fuhr fort. „Du hast einen Namen, aber du erkennst ihn nicht an. Ich finde, es wird Zeit, dass du das tust." Eiji verengte die Augen bedrohlich und erhob sich langsam auf die Fersen, um zurück zu weichen. Das arrogante Grinsen zeigte sich wieder auf dem Gesicht des Fischjungen. „Entspann dich. Ich werd' dir nicht wehtun. Wenn überhaupt, wär's doch wohl eher anders herum, _Katze_. Du darfst mich Ryoma nennen."

Aber Eiji war schon ein anderer Name für den Fischjungen vor seiner Nase eingefallen. Es war…

„Bengel", sagte Eiji leise lächelnd.

„Oh. Du sprichst ja _doch_", erwiderte Ryoma selbstgefällig. „Ich dachte, du verstehst keine Sprache."

Eiji streckte Ryoma nur kindisch die Zunge heraus. Ein plötzliches Geräusch erklang hinter den beiden Hybriden – es war leise, aber laut genug, dass Eijis empfindliche Ohren es wahrnahmen. Die beiden Hybriden fuhren nervös herum und mussten erkennen, dass die Menschen, die vorher geschlafen hatten, jetzt wach waren. Sie beobachteten die beiden mit neugierigen Augen. Ryoma wartete keinen Augenblick, ehe er sich wieder ins Wasser stürzte und dabei lauthals seine Neugier verfluchte. Sobald er den flachen Teil des Gewässers hinter sich gelassen hatte, tauchte er ab. Nur seine Schwanzflosse flappte dabei noch einmal durch die Luft und ließ die Erinnerung an silbrig-goldene Farbe unter dem Wasser entschwinden.

Dann richtete sich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Eiji. Der Rotschopf wünschte sich plötzlich, wie sein neuer Freund zu sein und unter dem Wasser abtauchen zu können, um der Musterung zu entgehen. Es war… unerfreulich, um es mal schwach auszudrücken. Schließlich wurde die Stille von Fuji gebrochen.

„Du hast gesprochen", stellte er schlicht fest. „Warum hast du nicht früher mit uns gesprochen?"

Eiji sah sie nicht an, sondern wandte sich ab und starrte in die entgegensetzte Richtung von Fuji – auf den Boden. Der Boden schien plötzlich sehr interessant…

„Du verstehst, was ich sage", erklärte Fuji. Er fragte nicht – er wies auf eine Tatsache hin. Aber Eiji schüttelte den Kopf – er verstand nur ein bisschen von dem, was gesagt wurde. Was er wusste, war nur, dass die Menschen ihm den Vorwurf machten zu ‚verstehen'.

„Fuji, das genügt", sagte der Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht.

Und Eiji wollte nur noch verschwinden.

* * *

…**Fortsetzung folgt.**


	5. Zurück in die Zivilisation

**Titel:** **Hybrid**

**Quelle: **lil'mi1 alias Dyaoka (ffnet-User 101171)  
**Originaltitel:** Hybrid  
**Rating:** K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer:** Gehört nicht mir!

**Warnungen: **Anderes Universum! Kein Tennisball in weiter Sicht. Und nichts für Leute, die keine Katzenohren mögen. Oh ja! Aufgrund des Themas obendrein ziemlich out of character…

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein Paar azurblauer Augen glitt über seine Umgebung. Eine empfindliche Nase schnüffelte in der Luft. Ein pelziges Ohr zuckte. Ein hungriger Eiji sprang. - AU, abgeschlossen

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Dyaoka übersetzt von: **milenalupin

* * *

**Teil Fünf – Zurück in die Zivilisation

* * *

**

Die Menschen blieben ein bisschen länger bei dem See, als Eiji erwartet hatte. Es gab ein paar Fische, hatten sie festgestellt, die in Bodennähe in der Quelle herum schwammen. Die Menschen hatten ihre Nahrungsmittel- und Wasservorräte ergänzt, bevor die zweite Nacht, die sie dort verbrachten, hereingebrochen war. Dennoch hielt Eiji sich den Großteil des Tages von den Menschen so fern wie nur irgendwie möglich, saß beinahe die ganze Zeit am anderen Ende der Quelle und verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, in die Tiefe der Quelle zu starren. Ein oder zwei Mal entdeckte er die Silhouette eines ziemlich großen Fisches tief unten im Wasser, der sein neuer Freund, Ryoma, sein musste.

Schließlich zog sich die Dunkelheit über den Himmel, und die Menschen riefen nach dem Katzenhybriden, verwundert, wo er wohl steckte. Eiji erschien, aber er schaute noch immer so betrübt drein wie früh am selben Morgen. Sie schienen zu verstehen, warum er so unglücklich aussah, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie versuchten, ihn aufzuheitern, als sie ihn seinen Anteil an den Fischen, die sie gefangen hatten, zuerst aussuchen ließen. Aber dennoch, wann immer sie versuchten, ihn zu streicheln, wie sie es die anderen Tage getan hatten, scheute Eiji vor ihnen weg, und sein Schwanz schlug nervös hin und her. Ach… das tat weh, dieses unschuldsvolle Vertrauen so zerschlagen zu sehen.

Normalerweise würde Eiji bei so viel Aufmerksamkeit in Ekstase verfallen, aber jetzt konnte er aus irgendeinem Grund einfach nicht glücklich sein. Es war aber deutlich, dass die Menschen sich entschuldigten.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht verziehen, nicht wahr?", fragte Fuji traurig, als Eiji vor seiner Hand davon wich. „Es tut mir Leid."

Eiji legte seine Ohren flach am Schädel an und sprang davon. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass die Menschen seinem Abgang traurig nachsahen. So leise wie er konnte, ging Eiji zum dunklen, tiefen Ende der Quelle hinüber, wo er Ryoma zuerst begegnet war. Er rollte sich zusammen und ließ sich in einen leichten Schlummer fallen.

Einige Stunden später wurde Eiji wach von dem Geräusch von etwas, das aus dem Wasser kam. Als er die Augen öffnete, stellte Eiji fest, dass sein Platz hell erleuchtet war vom Licht von Mond und Sternen. Letzte Nacht war er so sehr darauf fixiert gewesen, den goldäugigen Hybriden zu finden, dass ihm ganz entgangen war, welch einen fantastischen Anblick dieser Ort bot. Das Feuer, das die Menschen entzündet hatten, war schon vor langer Zeit ausgegangen, als ihm das Brennholz ausging.

Der Mond war voll und rund und warf einen ätherischen Glanz über die Quelle. Die Reflektion der Sterne in der Quelle wirkte, als seien winzige Diamanten in den Tiefen des Wassers gesprossen. Eiji wollte nur noch bis in alle Ewigkeit hinstarren und diesen Anblick in sich aufsaugen. Aber wieder wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Fischjungen gezogen, der auf der Oberfläche eines Felsen saß, der sich aus dem Flachwasser erhob. Eiji wanderte ein bisschen näher zu Ryoma hinüber, und wunderte sich, was der Junge dort machte. Um ihn lag ein seltsames Glühen – wahrscheinlich vom Mondlicht und der Reflektion des Lichts auf dem Wasser. Er sah so zerbrechlich und so… blass aus, könnte man sagen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, und alle Bewegung um ihn herum war erstarrt – als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Wer weiß, wie lange der Katzenhybrid ihn schon angestarrt hatte, als sich schließlich goldene Augen gemächlich öffneten und zurück starrten. „Was starrst du denn so?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang ziemlich fremdartig.

„Unya?" Eiji legte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Stell dich nicht blöd", warnte ihn Ryoma. „Verrat mir etwas. Warum wanderst du mit diesen Menschen herum? Es ist doch klar, dass sie dir weh tun. Menschen sind wirklich zu nichts nutze – sie interessieren sich nur für sich selbst."

Eiji warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, als es wieder Klick in seinem Bewusstsein machte und ihm übersetzte, was Ryoma gerade zu ihm sagte. Ryoma seufzte nur. „Du bist ein Narr, Menschen zu trauen. Ich werd' dir was verraten. Ich habe diese Menschen schon mal gesehen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich gesehen haben. Aber sie haben mir meine… Freunde weggenommen. Sie sind Teil dieser Truppe, die all die vielen verschiedenen Hybriden fangen, und dann sperren sie sie in Käfigen ein. Es ist… schrecklich, das will ich dir nur sagen. Ich rate dir, dich schleunigst von ihnen abzusetzen. Ich werde schließlich auch verschwinden", erklärte Ryoma und warf Eiji einen spitzen Blick zu. Eiji schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nya…" Eijis Ohr sank ein wenig tiefer, während er den Kopf drehte, um zu den Menschen hinüber zu sehen, die an der anderen Seite der Quelle ruhten. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein… oder doch? Er wusste beinahe nichts von diesen Menschen, außer der Tatsache, dass sie wirklich freundlich zu sein schienen. Noch während er das dachte, strömten die Ereignisse des Vortages zurück in Eijis Erinnerung. Sie waren freundlich und wollten nichts Böses… oder? Darum entschuldigten sie doch bei ihm! Es war schlicht unmöglich, dass das die selben Leute sein sollten, von denen Ryoma sprach.

„Na, auch egal", gähnte Ryoma und schloss wieder seine Augen. „Aber das eine kannst du mir glauben. Wenn sie dich in einen von diesen Käfigen sperren, werden meine ersten Worte an dich sein: ‚Ich hab's dir doch gesagt.' Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe – das ist meine letzte Chance auf ein bisschen Schlaf."

Eiji blinzelte Ryoma an. Moment… war er denn nicht ein Fisch? Schliefen Fische nicht unter Wasser? Mit einem Blick zurück zu Ryoma zuckte Eiji im Geiste die Schultern und reckte sich, bevor er sich entschied, weiter zu schlafen.

Irgendwann kurz vor Sonnenaufgang hörte Eiji das leise Platschen von Wasser gegen Fels. Er sah hinüber zu der Stelle, wo er Ryoma zuletzt gesehen hatte, aber der einzige Schimmer von ihm, den er noch zu sehen bekam, war dieser silbrig-goldene Schwanz, der rasch unter der dunklen Wasseroberfläche verschwand. Der Fischjunge war fort, ohne auch nur Lebewohl zu sagen. Aber wiederum hatte Eiji so ein Gefühl, dass dieses nicht das letzte Mal war, dass er den Fischjungen Ryoma zu sehen bekam. Vielleicht würden sie sich in der Zukunft wieder begegnen.

Mit einem leisen Gähnen und Strecken schlenderte Eiji wieder hinüber zu der Stelle, an der die Menschen ruhig schliefen. Ohne langes Nachdenken ließ sich Eiji neben einem der Menschen zu Boden fallen und rollte sich neben ihm zusammen. Wer immer es war, zuckte augenblicklich zusammen, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder, als er sah, wer da neben ihm lag. Dann begannen zögernde Finger, die empfindlichen Stelle hinter Eijis Ohren zu kraulen. Eiji kuschelte sich näher heran und schnurrte, völlig zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Der Halb-Mensch-Halb-Katze-Hybrid schaute hoch, und sah ins Gesicht des Menschen mit der gespaltenen Persönlichkeit. Er lächelte Eiji verlegen an. Auf seine eigene, katzenartige Weise lächelte Eiji zurück.

Als Eiji wieder wach wurde, fühlte er sich mehr als nur ein wenig knurrig. Sein Schlaf war drei Mal unterbrochen worden in dieser Nacht, und die Menschen ließen ihn auch nicht mehr länger schlafen. Mit einem leisen Wildkatzenfauchen erhob sich Eiji und kämpfte sich aus den Laken frei, die sich um seine Glieder gewickelt hatten. Warte… wann war er denn unter die Laken geraten? Wenn er darüber nachdachte, erinnerte sich Eiji, dass er neben dem Menschen mit der Persönlichkeitsspaltung eingeschlafen war. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte Eiji ihn, wie er ihre Wasserflaschen auffüllte. Die anderen packten ihr Zeug zusammen.

Mit einem Gähnen wanderte Eiji zu dem Menschen hinüber und sah ihm eine Weile zu. Der Mensch lächelte zurück zu ihm und lachte nervös. „Ähm… hi! Guten Morgen. Wie hast du geschlafen? Oh… ich weiß, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass du Worte verstehen kannst! Du kannst mich Taka nennen." Eiji starrte den Menschen an, als sei ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Mein Name ist Taka." Er schenkte Eiji noch ein Lächeln und zwinkerte ihm zu, während er mit dem Finger auf seine Brust deutete.

Eiji bespritzte den Menschen – korrigiere: Taka – mit ein bisschen Wasser. Er stieß ein Quietschen aus, und revanchierte sich auf dieselbe Weise wie Eiji: Die Hand ins Quellwasser halten und leicht gewölbt rasch wieder hochziehen, so dass das Wasser den anderen anspritzte. Keine fünf Minuten später waren ihrer beiden Hemden gründlich durchnässt.

„Taka! Was machst du da mit dem Kätzchen?", fragte Fuji, der plötzlich hinter den triefenden beiden auftauchte, die schuldbewusst zu ihm zurück schauten.

„Ähm… die Flaschen wieder auffüllen?"

Fuji rollte die Augen und winkte Eiji mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich heran. Leider war Eiji ihm gegenüber gegenwärtig höchst misstrauisch. Schließlich war er es, der ihn vor ein paar Tagen so harsch angegangen war. Andererseits lag es nicht in Eijis Natur, nachtragend zu sein. Mit raschen Schritten sprang Eiji Fuji an und warf ihn beinahe zu Boden, bevor er hoch hüpfte und so schnell er konnte davonlief. Sie würden ihn nicht aus dem Tshirt herausbekommen, oh nein! Heute würde es mit Sicherheit richtig heiß werden…

„Ah! Er hat mich ganz nass gemacht!"

„Keine Sorge, da bist du nicht der Einzige", hörte Eiji Taka Fuji antworten. Hm… Menschen hatten so merkwürdige Namen. Eiji wunderte sich kurz, wie wohl die Namen der beiden anderen lauteten – sie hatten sich ihm nie vorgestellt. Aber es schien auch nicht so, als hätten sie das noch vor. Der mit dem sanften Gesicht schien in einigen Dingen sehr zurückhaltend zu sein, und der andere… der redete ja nicht einmal mit seinen Freunden! Seinen Menschenfreunden! Aber es schien, als sei er immer so, dieser regungslose Mensch. Wahrscheinlich sprach er gerade mal ein Wort pro Tag.

Eiji wanderte zu den nahe stehenden Bäumen hinüber, und setzte sich ruhig abwartend in einen von ihnen. Er verhielt sich still, und schlief beinahe ein. Das Einzige, was seine Anwesenheit dort verriet, war der Schwanz, der nach unten hinabhing und gelegentlich zuckte. Fuji lachte und zupfte einmal testweise daran, als er vorbeikam. Das weckte Eiji beinahe auf der Stelle – er mochte es gar nicht, wenn man ihn am Schwanz griff.

Ohne es recht zu merken waren sie bald wieder alle auf ihren Füßen und wanderten weiter auf ihrer Reise, mit Eiji als Führer. Drei Tage und vier Nächte reisten sie voran, immer vom gnadenlos scheuchenden Eiji angetrieben. Er gewährte ihnen und sich kaum Ruhepausen, auch wenn man merken konnte, dass er sichtlich erschöpft war. In der vierten Nacht unterwegs erreichten sie den Waldrand, und kamen an eine mit hohem Gras bewachsene Lichtung mit kleinen Teichen. Doch das wirklich Magische an diesem Fleck waren…

„Glühwürmchen!", rief Fuji total überrascht aus. Er hatte ehrlich nicht erwartet, welche zu sehen. Als er noch ein Kind war, fand man ständig Glühwürmchen in einem nahe gelegenen Park. Aber dann waren sie eines Tages alle verschwunden, und Fuji hatte sie seither furchtbar vermisst.

„Wow!", atmete Taka tief aus. „Unglaublich!"

Sie schauten alle zu Eiji hinüber, der nur ein müdes Gähnen von sich gab, und sie heranwinkte, ihm zu folgen. Auch wenn sie alle bleiben und den Glühwürmchen zusehen wollten, setzten sie ihren Weg mit Eiji fort. Eiji führte sie zur Kuppe eines kleinen Hügels, der über etwas hinwegragte. Die Menschen lugten über die Kuppe hinweg und sahen, zu ihrem absoluten Unglauben, eine Stadt.

„Oh du meine Güte!", rief der Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht mit einem Keuchen aus. Er schaute zu Eiji hinüber, der sich auf alle Viere zu Boden gelassen hatte, offensichtlich am Rande seiner Kräfte. Mit einem Lächeln ging er zu Eiji hinüber und begann, ihm durch das Haar zu streichen. Der Hybrid hatte wirklich wunderschönes Haar mit ganz weichem, seidigem Griff, wie das Fell einer Katze. „Danke dir", sagte er. Der Katzenhybrid schaute nur hoch und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Nya…", gähnte Eiji und kuschelte sich an die Hand des Menschen mit dem freundlichen Gesicht.

„Jungs, wie wär's wenn wir hier das Lager aufschlagen?", fragte der seine Freunde. „Die Stadt ist wirklich ganz nah, aber ich glaube nicht, dass unser kleines Kätzchen hier es schaffen wird."

Von Fuji kam nur ein leises, zustimmendes Kichern, bevor er sich nicht zu weit von dem Glühwürmchenfeld einen gemütlichen Fleck für sein Ruhelager aussuchte. Die Menschen rollten ihre Decken und Schlafsäcke aus, und krochen hinein. Eiji war zu müde, um einen Kampf anzufangen, als sie eine Extradecke über ihn breiteten, als er sich wie schon so oft neben dem Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht zusammengerollt hatte.

„Danke schön", wurde Eiji noch einmal von dem Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht ins Ohr geflüstert. Er schaute zu dem Menschen hoch, der zu ihm hinablächelte. Eiji lächelte sanft und hob den Kopf, so dass sich ihre Nasen berührten. Damit kuschelte sich Eiji dann zum Schlafen ein.

Die grelle Sonne, die auf ihn hinab schien, weckte Eiji am nächsten Tag. Wie üblich war es erst kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, was bedeutete, dass die Menschen erst noch erwachen mussten. Eiji warf seine Decke von sich und suchte sich noch immer schläfrig seinen Weg zu der Stelle, von der aus man auf die Stadt hinunter blicken konnte. Und richtig, auch wenn es eine eher kleine Stadt war, herrschte schon reges Treiben, und die Straßen bevölkerten sich zunehmend mit Händlern, die ihre Marktstände aufbauten. Mit einem leisen Gähnen schaute Eiji zu den schlafenden Menschen hinüber. Ach… sie würden ihn wahrscheinlich nicht vermissen.

Gerade als er sich auf den Weg in die Stadt hinunter machen wollte, hörte er leise Schritte hinter sich. Eiji wandte sich um und fand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Menschen, der selten sprach. Mit einem fragend zur Seite geneigten Kopf schaute Eiji ihn an.

„Verzeih mir, und danke dir", sagte der Mensch ihn direkt anblickend, aber seine Gefühle sorgsam verbergend. Man sagt, die Augen seien die Fenster zur Seele – in seinem Fall stimmte aber offenbar auch nicht. Selbst seine Augen zeigten nichts. „Und… du darfst mich Tezuka nennen." Eiji blinzelte nur. „Te.Zu.Ka", wiederholte er noch einmal, langsamer dieses Mal, und zeigte auf sich selbst. Er wusste, dass der Hybrid ihn irgendwie nicht verstand. Das war der Grund, warum er so traurig ausgesehen hatte, als Fuji bei der Quelle behauptet hatte, dass er sprechen könne. Es war wahrscheinlich sogar wahr, er konnte schon sprechen, hatte Tezuka damals gedacht. Aber er kannte nur einfache, kurze Worte und Sätze.

Eiji lächelte und sprang näher, um Tezuka zu umarmen. Das erwischte den Menschen offenbar völlig unvorbereitet, da er zurück stolperte. Eiji grinste bloß, und ließ den Menschen wieder los. Als er sich wieder in Marsch setzen wollte, wurde er _nochmals_ aufgehalten. Tezuka hatte seinen Arm ergriffen, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bleib noch ein bisschen. Fuji, Oishi und Taka werden traurig sein, wenn du gehst." Eiji zuckte die Achseln. Er hatte nur soviel verstanden, dass Tezuka ihn bat, noch zu bleiben.

„Unya…", war alles, was von Eijis Lippen erklang, während er zu der Stadt hinüber schaute. Na gut. Die Stadt konnte warten.

Nach kurzem Warten zusammen mit Tezuka (der endlich, sehr zögerlich, angefangen hatte, Eiji hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen), erwachten die anderen aus ihrem Schlummer. Sie schienen alle aus irgendeinem Grund ziemlich erfrischt. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich alle danach sehnten, in die Stadt zu kommen. Einen Monat in der Wildnis zu verbringen und herum zu wandern, ohne zu wissen, wohin dein „Führer" dich führt, macht es zu einer echten Erfrischung, wenn du die Zivilisation wieder erreichst.

„Kommt schon, die Sonne ist aufgegangen, und wir sollten zusehen, dass wir in die Stadt kommen", rief Fuji, während er sich seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken schwang. Als sie sich Richtung Stadt in Bewegung setzten, hatte sich ihre bisherige Marschordnung verändert. Eiji hing jetzt zurück und ging neben dem, den er als den Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht bezeichnete. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, aber Eiji konnte immer den Blick des Menschen auf sich ruhen fühlen. Normalerweise würde er nicht am Ende der Gruppe laufen.

Auch wenn die Stadt, die sie von den Hügeln aus gesehen hatten, relativ nahe gelegen war, brauchten sie doch eine gute Stunde, um sie tatsächlich zu erreichen. Sie wanderten hinein – jeder Zoll von ihnen als Reisende von einem fremden Ort erkennbar. Ihre Kleider, schmutzig und ziemlich abgewetzt, waren nicht von der Art, wie sie die Stadtbevölkerung trug, wie Eiji bemerkte. Die Menschen waren schnurgerade auf einen Gasthof zugegangen, als sie erst einmal den Fuß in die Stadt gesetzt hatten. Zweifellos hatten sie die Betten und ein Bad vermisst – ja, unbedingt ein Bad.

Als sie den Hybriden in das Gebäude hinein ziehen wollten, erstarrte Eiji augenblicklich. Nein! Er wollte hier nicht bleiben und setzte zu einem Fluchtversuch an, aber ein paar starker Arme griff ihn um die Mitte, und so fand der Rotschopf unversehens sich über eine Schulter geworfen und die Treppe hoch getragen, dahin wo sich die Zimmer befanden. Mit einem erstickten Schrei versuchte Eiji, sich zu befreien, hatte damit aber keinen Erfolg. Als er endlich freigelassen und in einem der vielen Zimmer, die der Gasthof hatte, auf einem Bett abgesetzt wurde, fing Eiji zu schmollen an.

Eine halbe Stunde und ungezähltes schrilles Quieken, Kreischen und Wasserspritzen später war Eiji von all dem Schmutz und Schweiß gesäubert, der an ihm klebte, und auch die Kleider, die man ihm gegeben hatte, waren jetzt sauber. Aber dafür waren Wasser und Seife bekanntlich da, nicht wahr? Zum Saubermachen. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass während der Prozedur der Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht klatschnass wurde, war der Hybrid jetzt immerhin sauber. Eiji seufzte nur und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen, ermüdet von dem Kampf in der Badewanne. Ohne es zu merken, schlief er ein.

„Oi, oi! Jetzt wach schon auf!"

Eiji schlug nach der Hand, die ihn wach schüttelte. Er wollte gar nichts mehr, als einfach weiterschlafen. Das Bett war so… bequem und warm. Dann zupfte es an seinem Ohr. Eiji fuhr auf der Stelle hoch und starrte böse in Richtung – wer auch immer es wagte, ihn da am Ohr zu ziehen. Es war der Mensch mit dem sanften Gesicht.

„Na, na… wir wollen jetzt was essen gehen, weißt du. Du musst doch auch hungrig sein. Du hast gestern den ganzen Tag geschlafen."

Eiji gähnte. Was der Mensch sagte, war ihm irgendwie egal. Er kuschelte sich wieder auf dem Bett ein, und wollte gerade wieder eindösen, als er eines seiner Lieblingsworte hörte… oder besser. Lieblingsessen.

„Fisch."

„Unya?" Eiji fuhr hoch und starrte den Mensch an. Sein freundliches Gesicht lächelte zurück, konnte sich aber kaum ein Kichern verkneifen.

„Oh, komm schon. Gehen wir. Sie werden nicht ewig auf uns warten, weißt du?", meinte der Mensch. Er nahm sanft die Hand des Hybriden in seine und führte ihn zur Tür hinaus. Irgendwie gefiel Eiji dieses tröstliche, warme Gefühl, jemandes Hand zu halten. Es ließ ihn… sich nicht mehr so einsam fühlen.

Aber dann ließ er Eijis Hand fallen, als sie in die Eingangshalle hinaus traten – etwas, über das Eiji enttäuscht war. Trotzdem, der versprochene Fisch war mehr als genug, um ihn wieder aufzumuntern. Das Paar traf den Rest der Gruppe, und sie verließen den Gasthof unter beinahe aufgeregtem Plaudern. Nur Tezuka und Eiji waren die Schweigsamen der Gruppe.

Sie wanderten weiter bis ins Zentrum der Stadt, wo am meisten los war. Beinahe instinktiv wollte Eiji schon losflitzen und etwas von den Ständen stehlen, änderte seine Absicht aber schnell, als er ein leichtes Zupfen hinten an seinem Hemd spürte. Er sah hinter sich und schaute in Tezukas missbilligend verzogene Miene. Offenbar konnte er genauso Gedanken lesen wie Ryoma! Eiji kicherte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken, was die Aufmerksamkeit seiner menschlichen Begleiter auf ihn zog. Sie sahen ihn an, als sei ihm noch ein Schwanz gewachsen oder so was.

„Du... kicherst", meinte Fuji schließlich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Eiji legte nur fragend den Kopf schief.

„Lasst uns zur Feier eines Kicherns was zu essen suchen!", erklärte Taka enthusiastisch. Er war offensichtlich sehr hungrig.

„Nya?"

Sechs Portionen... Sechs Portionen … Sechs Portionen …

Ein gewisser Halb-Katze-Halb-Mensch-Hybrid schaffte es, sechs Portionen FISCH in einem Zug zu vertilgen. Taka war über diese Tatsache immer noch blank entsetzt, und Fuji lächelte die ganze Zeit, während sie ‚Kätzchen', wie sie beschlossen hatten ihn zu nennen, dabei zuschauten.

„Oishi, wann willst du ihm eigentlich deinen Namen sagen?", fragte Fuji.

„Huh?"

Taka lachte. „Wir haben ihm schon alle unsere Namen verraten. Sogar Tezuka!"

„Hn."

„Wir dachten einfach, dass es ihn vielleicht mehr zum Sprechen ermutigt, wenn er unsere Namen alle kennt, weißt du? Ich meine, es ist schon ziemlich schwierig mit jemandem zu reden, wenn man nicht mal seinen Namen weiß!"

„Das stimmt wohl..."

„Also? Wann willst du dich endlich _förmlich_ bei ihm vorstellen?", fragte Fuji ihn mit dem Hauch eines Lachens in der Stimme.

„Ich schätze… ich könnte ihm ihn jetzt sagen, nicht? Okay, denn man los." Er räusperte sich. „Ähm… Kätzchen?"

Eiji sah hoch von seinem Teller, den er gerade eifrig sauber leckte. Die Menschen glucksten, schließlich war der Anblick vor ihnen geradezu unerträglich süß, könnte man sagen.

„Wir sind jetzt einen Monat lang zusammen gereist... und ich schätze, meinen Namen weißt du immer noch nicht, nicht wahr?", fing der Mensch verlegen an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hier vorgehen sollte, aber war entschlossen, es jetzt durchzuziehen. Eiji hatte den Teller abgesetzt und starrte ihn aus diesen intensiven, azurblauen Augen an, die ein wenig an Fuji erinnerten, aber einen viel tieferen und dunkleren Ton besaßen als Fujis helle saphirblaue Augen. „Na ja… Du kannst mich Oishi nennen. Es ist einfacher, mich Oishi zu rufen." Eiji neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Oishi", wiederholte der Mensch und fühlte sich dabei ziemlich blöd.

Dann schloss der Hybrid die Augen und richtete das Gesicht zur Decke. Tief azurblaue Augen öffneten sich und richteten sich auf die Menschen, die um den Tisch versammelt saßen.

„Eiji", sprach der Hybrid. Auch wenn sie es schon einmal gehört hatten, war dies das erste Mal, dass sie seine Stimme aus der Nähe hörten. Sie klang ziemlich heiser und kratzig, aber es war ein netter Klang. „Ich bin Eiji." Der Hybrid schenkte ihnen ein kleines Lächeln.

„Du hast gesprochen", meinte Oishi mit einem Lächeln. Aber für den Moment wollte Eiji nicht weiter mit ihnen reden. Die empfindlichen Ohren des Hybriden hörten das Klipp-Klapp, Klipp-Klapp von Pferdehufen, die sich näherten. Es war höchste Zeit zu verschwinden. Eiji verstand, was es bedeutete, ein Dieb zu sein, aber genau das war er nun einmal. Und Pferdehufe waren kein gutes Omen für Diebe.

Ohne weitere Erklärungen abzugeben schoss Eiji auf der Stelle zur Tür. Die Menschen warfen ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, aber Eiji schenkte ihnen noch einmal sein strahlendstes Lächeln, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand. Er raste die Straßen der Stadt entlang, und wie ihm seine Ohren bestätigt hatten, kamen die Pferde gerade um die Ecke in ihre Straße. Den Abzeichen nach, die sie trugen, arbeiteten sie für die Regierung. Anscheinend verteilten sie neue Kopfgeldaufrufe für Kleinkriminelle und Diebe oder so was. Eiji schlug einen Salto, während er weiterrann, und flog über die Offiziere auf ihren Pferden hinweg. Das erschrak normalerweise die Offiziere _und_ die Tiere, auf denen sie saßen.

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, kletterte Eiji auf das Vordach eines Händlers, und von da aus auf das nächste Dach. Mit einem Lächeln schaute Eiji auf das ganze Tohuwabohu hinab, den er verursacht hatte. Ah… das war das wahre Leben. Er beobachtete, wie die Offiziere die Plakate an Händler und Passanten verteilten.

Eines der Papiere, die die Offiziere in den Händen hielten, löste sich und wurde von einer stärkeren Windböe nach oben getragen. Eiji schnappte danach, als es an ihm vorbeiflatterte, und strich es glatt, um es sich anzuschauen. Es war Kopfgeld für ihn. Eiji grinste. Er wusste, dass die Leute in der Stadt die Regierung informieren würden. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passierte.

Mit geradezu schadenfroh beschwingtem Schritt sprang Eiji unauffällig auf ein anderes Dach in der Nähe. ‚Tschüssi!', dachte Eiji gerichtet an die Menschen, mit denen er sich angefreundet hatte. Er musste diesen Ort sofort verlassen, wo die Kopfgeldgebote jetzt offen bekannt waren.

Der Halb-Katze-Halb-Mensch-Hybrid lächelte, während er in die Außenbezirke der Stadt wanderte. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, sollte es im Osten eine _City_ geben, und eine weitere kleine Stadt im Norden. Wohin sollte er gehen? Eiji schaute zur Sonne hoch, die gerade ihren höchsten Punkt überschritten hatte. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, beschloss Eiji in die City zu ziehen.

Da würde wohl mehr los sein.

* * *

**_Ende

* * *

_**

_**Ü/N: **Das war's erst mal! Die vorliegende Übersetzung hat über ein Jahr fix und fertig in meinem Laufwerk c: geschmort, bevor ich mich dazu hinreißen konnte, sie endlich mal hoch zu laden. _

A A  
(°:°)  
('')('')>>>

_Ich habe vor, auch die Sequels zu übersetzen, aber weiß nicht, wann und ob ich überhaupt dazu kommen werde. Die unmittelbare Fortsetzung „Freedom" steht derzeit bei 8 Kapiteln, ist aber noch nicht abgeschlossen. Dyaoka schreibt an zu vielen anderen Geschichten, sagt sie, und nimmt gerade eine Auszeit von diesem Universum. _

_Dann gab's irgendwo noch ein Spinoff über Ryoma, das ich aber verflixt-noch-mal einfach nicht wiederfinden kann. _


End file.
